Misleading Conflicts
by djghostwriter18
Summary: When the most unusual pairs have children, the most unforseen things occur. Pairings include NaruHana, KankuTen, NejiTamaki, SasuYaku, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Misleading Conflicts

**New Journey Arc**

_**Prologue: One Wrong Move**_

The tiger-masked ANBU looked around the area. There was no blood splattered around. There were no weapons scattered about. Just bodies. Bodies that he laid there. Bodies that attempted to stop him. He continued his venture out of the village, walking this time. Running caused a lot of suspicion and that was the last thing he needed.

To many, he was known as the heir of two clans. He was a prodigy. And he had his parents to blame for that. They put him in this position. They were the reason he was targeted. They were the reason he had to do what he had to do or else…

He did not want to think of the 'or else' part. His family needed him to stay focus. The talk with his parents… The argument with his mother… And then, there was Chiyoko. She knew nothing about what was going on. The one he figured would understand the most has no clue on what was going on. The one he once believed could be his future wife.

But said dreams were out of his mind now. He had to go through with ordeal one way or another. He had to leave the village.

Once he made it to the east gates, he looked over his shoulder. Giving the village one final glance, he hopped off.

Dashing through the trees, there were several thoughts in his mind.

First off, how cliché that he, of all people, were to do this. They always said he resembled Itachi because of the small dark hook beneath each eye. It contradicted his fairly lazy and friendly nature.

Secondly, he realized the fear that he had. If the Leaf ANBU, or any ANBU, were to catch him before his destination, he could be killed or jailed. Of course, not necessarily in that order, but they were the two most logical things that would happen.

"Great… Maybe Uncle Shikamaru rubbed off of me more than I expected." the teen muttered to himself. "What a drag."

Hopping near full speed, he took a glance at the starry sky above him.

_'Chichi…'_ he thought.

Before he could react, a force knocked him across his face, sending him spiraling towards the ground. Rolling himself straight, he slid on all fours, his mask now swatted off of his face. His dark brown hair was slapped out of the ponytail style he had it in and his pale blue, featureless eyes stared in the direction of the attack.

"I knew it," was all the voice said. Focusing his eyes without any extra chakra used, he saw the girl walking towards him. "You're leaving."

The teen boy saw the girl of his affection. She wore her dark pink shirt that stopped midriff and her green shorts. The fishnet sleeves she wore reminded him of her cousin's clothing. Her brown hair was done in two braided pigtails. On her back was a large black cylinder that usually spelt the end for her opponents.

"So," Chiyoko said. "This is it, huh? This is what you were telling me about. The day where we'd be pitted against one another. This is the day where you wanted to look into my eyes and tell me how much you'd wish I'd stay in Suna, isn't it?" The boy did not reply as he stood up. "Dammit Hikaru! Answer me!"

"…" Hikaru was silent for a moment before sighing. "Yes. Yes this is it."

"Tell me why? Why did you attack the ANBU? Why did you attack Akio-kun? Is it because of what that guy told you?" Chiyoko asked. "Tell me Hikaru-kun… Do you… Do you not love me anymore?"

"As pointless as it is, yes, I do." Hikaru said. "And yes, it does have something to do what he told me on our last mission." Hikaru watched Chiyoko's brown eyes sadden. "There's no point in feeling guilt or depression. Like I told you, you have two choices: Live or die trying."

"But that was a hypothetical question!"

"It was never a hypothetical question." Hikaru said. "I've known this since our Chunin Exams. The truth about the rightful heir. The truth about the Ten-tailed Wolf. I even learned the truth about Masaru's father."

"What the hell does that have to do with this?" Chiyoko shouted, tears now formed in her eyes. "If you leave… If you take another step… I'll have to attack you!"

"When we kill enemy shinobi," Hikaru said. "We never ask them what their last wish is before departing. We never show them emotion on the battle field. That is why I wished you stayed in Suna." With tears falling down her face, Chiyoko stared into Hikaru's blank face. "So when the time came, we could fight with no strings attached. But there're always strings attached to you, eh Chichi-chan?"

"I'm going to bring you back Uzumaki Hikaru." Chiyoko said grabbing the cylinder off of her back. "And then I'm going to knock some sense into you." Hikaru gave her a grin. "I'm going to wipe the forest with your stupid grin! Secret Black Sand Technique: Infinite Scorpion Armor!"

Hikaru's eyes watched as the puppet known as Kurokage fused with his girlfriend, though he was sure this counted as a bad breakup. When she was finished, the black metal armor covered her entire body, safe for the hole where her eyes were seen. A long black scorpion-like tail was now whipping angrily behind her.

"So you're actually going to do this, huh?" Hikaru said. Hikaru closed his eyes. "Fine then…" Chiyoko watched the veins around his eys bulge. "Byakugan!"

Flinching, Sabuka no Chiyoko had seen been on the opposite end of that glare once and that was when she was put on genin teams with the boy and taunted the boy into a sparring match. But that was a long time ago. They were foolish kids then. But tonight, the night before his sixteenth birthday, was different.

"As a man of honor, you get the first move." Hikaru said, rephrasing the first words he had ever said to Chiyoko.

Chiyoko flew threw hand seals.

"Poison Needle Shot!" Chiyoko called before spitting out several of thin senbon needles at Hikaru.

"Wind Rotation!" Hikaru said spinning on the balls of his feet. A large orb of wind formed around him, knocking the needles away. Once Chiyoko's attack finished, Hikaru stopped as well. "Is that it?"

Chiyoko darted towards Hikaru. Hikaru prepared for the attack before he began backtracking, blocking the punches that the girl threw. He knew that that the Jyuken would be less effective against the Infinite Scorpion Armor, seeing that the armor just absorbed chakra.

Chiyoko spun, swinging her tail towards him. The iron tool was seconds away from slapping the half-Uzumaki, half-Hyuga across the heavily dense forest before he brought his hands up and grabbed it. Chiyoko was caught off guard as he dropped down and swept her off of her feet. Hikaru spun to his feet and looked down at her, still smiling.

"I think Lee-sensei would be pissed if he knew that you fought out of rage." Hikaru said.

"Shut up!" Chiyoko said, the tail swatting Hikaru away. However, the boy gracefully flipped onto his feet and settled into the Jyuken stance. Chiyoko hopped onto her feet. "I promised I wouldn't do this, but I have to. Gate of Life, kai!"

Hikaru paused before Chiyoko nearly vanished from her spot as she ran towards Hikaru. Chiyoko landed a punch in his stomach followed by one to his face. Before Hikaru could stumble so far, Chiyoko grabbed him with her tail and slammed him into the ground repeatedly.

"I deserve that…" Hikaru muttered as he rose to all fours. His eyes widened. "Damn…"

"Venom Earth Strike!" Chiyoko called as her tail shot from beneath Hikaru and knocked him into the air. Chiyoko paused before leaping for him. "This is for your own good!"

Hikaru watched her coming towards him before smirking.

_'She's still holding back.'_ Hikaru thought before flipping.

"Painful Uzumaki Kick!" Hikaru shouted as his foot met Chiyoko's tail. The force of his kick threw her towards the ground as he rose higher into the air, doing hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Chiyoko landed on the ground and then rolled out of the way of the attack. She glared through a wall of flames as he landed in a tree.

"You're getting slow." Hikaru said.

"Shut up!" Chiyoko shouted running towards Hikaru.

Hikaru pounced for Chiyoko, causing her to dodge right. She was thoroughly surprised when his seemingly harmless palm strike cratered the spot where she was standing. Her mind quickly snapped back to the fight as Hikaru spun, throwing a palm strike towards her chest. Chiyoko put her forearms in front of her chest, taking the blow there instead. She slid back as Hikaru came to her.

Chiyoko sent her tail towards him, but the boy dodged it. With her tail out of play momentarily, Hikaru landed a kick in Chiyoko's left thigh. Chiyoko and Hikaru caught each other's eyes. Was he going to finish this attack?

"Five Star Sixteen Kicks!" Hikaru called as he stood on one foot while landed fifteen different kicks on Chiyoko. He paused arching his leg backwards. "Sorry…"

The last kick sent her rolling backwards. Hikaru stood and watched Chiyoko stand up.

"You should know that I'm going to take every opening I can." Hikaru said. "Are you going to fight me now, Chiyoko-san?"

_'Chiyoko-san? He's really trying to fight me then?'_ Chiyoko thought, a single tear dropping from her right eye. _'Sorry, Hikaru-kun'_

"Gate of Pain, kai!" Chiyoko shouted.

Hikaru closed his eyes. _'Forgive me, Chichi-chan.'_

Chiyoko froze when she felt a wave of dark chakra radiating from Hikaru. Her eyes narrowed when she saw black marks appearing on the right side of his face and on his right arm.

"This is why I'd wish you'd hate me… So that when my hatred for everyone grew, so would yours for me." Hikaru said a feint fox slit seen in the middle of each eye. "So are you ready, Chiyoko-san?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Hikaru-kun?" Chiyoko asked.

Hikaru chuckled. "Sorry that I don't reach standards anymore. Let me show you my true self."

Chiyoko watched as white chakra formed around Hikaru's hands before forming the shape of a lion's head.

"What is that?" Chiyoko asked.

"Something I learned after the Chunin Exams. A gift, if you would." Hikaru said. "It's strong enough to break through your armor."

"So… No turning back from here." Chiyoko said.

"None." Hikaru said.

The two leapt for one another. And for the next fifteen minutes, all the normal eye could track was too lines of light, one black and one white, attacking each other. The sound of metal clapping against metal rang throughout the thick portion of the forest.

Chiyoko fought more and more with herself than she did Hikaru. This was her teammate, her sparring partner, and her lover. For the past five months, they had been spending a lot of time together, trying to hide his Curse Mark that was starting to take over. She realized that that seal was the real reason he was doing this, though at one point she believed it was because he had to become the head of the Hyuga Clan and learn several rules and obligations.

For Hikaru, every opportunity that he saw to end the fight, he paused and froze. Chiyoko was excellent in taijutsu and her weaponry was enough to keep him back at all times. This was not like her. So he was basically defending himself and throwing strikes to get her more focused on the fight at hand.

Hikaru went for a strike. Chiyoko saw this and spun. Once more, their eyes met before Chiyoko slapped him with her tail across his forehead. His hiate flew into the air, reflecting the moonlight before landing on the forest floor.

Chiyoko gasped. Hikaruu… Her Hikaru… He was… He was…

"Funny, isn't it?" Hikaru said. "Me, the heir of the Hyuga Clan, branded with the Caged Bird Seal. They were going for the others next."

"They? They who?" Chiyoko asked.

"…" Hikaru was silent before picking up his hiate and putting it back on his forehead.

"Answer me!" Chiyoko shouted.

"You know too much." Hikaru said. "You should head back before I finish this."

"If you want both of us to die, then we shall." Chiyoko replied gathering chakra. "Gate of View, kai!"

Hikaru knew what Chiyoko was doing and moved to stop her.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Chiyoko knew that he was going to use this jutsu. And the truth be told, there was no way to gather chakra and defend herself at the same time.

Chiyoko began to defend herself from the four clones. They were each throwing a series of palm strikes at her that made her believe something was amiss. Hikaru had certainly passed any other Hyuga in Jyuken for the simple fact that he could easily switch from palm strikes to kicks in a heartbeat. And a poke in her back made her realize how right she was.

"Eight Gates Bombardment!"

The attack was vicious and Chiyoko felt her chakra leaking out of her every hit. After the final strike, Chiyoko fell onto the ground, panting.

"What was that?" Chiyoko asked.

"Your fall." Hikaru said standing in the center of his four clones. Chiyoko focused and saw a Rasengan forming in his hand, her eyes widening in fear. "You disappointed me. I thought that you would be a much more formidable opponent. I taught you everything about me. My strengths and my weaknesses. You didn't even go into a Goken stance."

"Please, Hikaru-kun, don't do this." Chiyoko said as she tried to crawl away.

"Pathetic." Hikaru said running towards. "Rasengan!"

Her eyes snapped shut as his attack neared her chest. Infinte Scorpion Armor or not, this attack would surely finish her. And as she heard the sphere drill into the armor, she thought of one thing.

_'Hikaru-kun, I'll bring you back and we'll live like we both planned. You'll see.'_

Looking down at her form, Hikaru muttered one final phrase.

"Sorry, Chichi-chan." Hikaru bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, I don't own any of Naruto or the characters from the anime/manga/movies/games. Though, it would be fun if I did.**

Misleading Conflicts

**New Journey Arc**

_**Episode 1: Chiyoko-sensei! The Crazy Scorpion fron the Sand!**_

_"…"_

_"What? Scared to fight a girl?"_

_"Chi-"_

_"Shut it Akio! Come on Hikaru! I know the son of the Nine-tailed Fox and the White Tigeress should be strong. If you're so tough, show me!"_

_The young boy took a few steps away from the fuming girl he had been ignoring this entire time. He then turned to her, his Byakugan activated._

_"As a man of honor, you get the first move, Chiyoko-san"_

_Chiyoko smirked. "Let's do this."_

- Sabuka no Chiyoko's and Uzumaki Hikaru's first team meeting.

* * *

"Hayato!" the boy flinched severely beneath his sheets. He should have heeded his father's warning and gotten up when first called. Now the White Tigress of Konoha was angry at him. "Uzumaki Hayato, get up this instant!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Hayato said quickly as he jumped out of bed. He scanned his room quickly to find his clothes. He then ran into his closet. "I'm getting dress!"

Hearing his door open, Hayato froze and cursed his luck. He would have cursed Destiny too, but that was more of Hikaru's thing and Hayato was not going to bring the subject of his brother up again.

"Hayato-nii," Hayato sighed in relief. It was just his cousin, Shikako. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I'm on my way, sheesh." Hayato said before opening his closet door, now fully dressed. "Alright Shi-chan, are you ready?"

"Hai, Hayato-nii." Shikako said with a bow, her dark lavender hair coming over her face.

"Let's go!" Hayato said excitedly.

The spiky black-haired boy walked out of his room with his cousin, Nara Shikako. The two were about the same height, being the shortest of their class. While Hayato wore his black and orange jumpsuit, Shikako wore her normal purple jacket over her fishnet shirt with black shorts. Their eyes were also very similar; the normal white pale featureless eyes of the Hyuga Clan, though Shikako's knowledge of the Byakugan and Jyukien clearly trumped her cousin's.

Rounding the corner towards the kitchen, Hayato was met with a swift bop on his head.

"Ow!" Hayato yelped before his eyes met the cold glare from Uzumaki Hanabi.

"Tell me, Hayato-kun, when did your father tell you to get up?" Hanabi asked.

"Um… Five minutes ago?" Wrong answer. He was nailed on his head again. "Okay! Okay! About an hour ago!"

"And why are you just now getting up?" Hanabi questioned her son.

"Uh, um, because the-"

"Before you answer that," Uzumaki Naruto interrupted. Hayato gave a breath of relief. "You might want to remember that you're to be at the academy in ten minutes and it's a ten minute walk. So you might want to get moving."

"Hai. Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Let's go Shikako-chan!" Hayato called.

"Arigatou, Aunt Hanabi, Uncle Naruto. I must leave." Shikako said with a polite bow and following Hayato out of the home.

Hanabi put her hands on her hips. "He's just like his father."

"You know, Hana-chan, I can hear you right?" Naruto replied.

"Just go to your meeting with Tsunade." Hanabi said. "I can't have you being the soon-to-be Hokage any longer. It's killing me."

"Not as fast as it's killing me." Naruto responded with a smile.

"Go." Hanabi said before Naruto disappeared in a thin line of smoke. "Baka…"

* * *

Hayato and Shikako made it to the academy with only seconds to spare. Both were thoroughly tired, though Shikako showed it more than her cousin did. For one reason or another, Naruto's children had exceptional stamina and Hayato was no exception.

"We made it Iruka-sensei!" Hayato said happily.

"Barely," the older Umino Iruka said to Hayato. "Now take your seats. We'll be doing team placements today."

"Alright!" Hayato called.

"Gee Birdbrian, do you think you can shout any louder?" Morino Saki asked, her long dark pink braid resting on her right shoulder.

"Sorry, Saki-chan. I'll try to calm down." Hayato said.

"Oi! Hayato!" Sarutobi Takahiro called. Hayato went for his seat beside his longtime, orange-haired friend. "Today's finally the day we can begin as ninja!"

"And I'm going to be the best of the best, believe it!" Hayato said.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." Uchiha Rei said her raven colored hair lying loose against her back. "You still have to go through me first. And there's no way that you'll get through my genjutsu, Byakugan or not."

"You wait and see." Hayato said. "I'll show you."

* * *

The young woman walked towards the room with a sense of grudge. She took this job because she lost a bet with her mother. Not that she was lazy (more like she wouldn't admit it) but she just wanted to lie on the roof and watch the stars. For some reason, the stars kept her calm. Well, at least she could schedule team meetings before nightfall.

"Sabuka no Chiyoko," the voice of Tsunade reached her ears. She gave the last Sannin a smile. "You're right on time. For a second, I didn't think you were coming."

"Well, my mom told me to so here I am." Chiyoko said.

"You'll be watching over Team Twelve. They should be waiting for you at your old training grounds." Tsunade said.

"Thanks. I'll go right away." Chiyoko said before pausing. "Say, what kind of team am I looking at?"

"Tracking." Tsunade remarked.

"Oh…" Chiyoko said before leaving the office.

The reality was that she was on a tracking team with Hikaru and Inuzuka Akio. She and Akio had been friends before team selection, but she and Hikaru grew to be more…

"Stop." Chiyoko said. "That's in the past."

"Chichi?" Chiyoko paused before she looked at her former teammate. It had been two years since she saw the messy brown-hair of Inuzuka Akio. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a jonin sensei." Chiyoko said.

Akio whistled. "Wow. Those are some lucky brats to have the poison-master herself as a sensei."

Chiyoko smiled. "I'm not a poison master, yet. But I'm working on it. Baa-sama had a lot of poisons and I'm only half-way through." Chiyoko gave Akio a thoughtful look. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm, uh, part of the Root Forces now." Akio explained. Chiyoko frowned. When they were younger, Akio had always voiced his opinion about how much better being an ANBU was. "My team and I have a mission to Wave Country."

"Really? Why? Who is it?" Chiyoko asked, her former childhood excitement coming out.

"Uzumaki Hikaru."

Chiyoko paused. Him… Him! She hated the name Uzumaki Hikaru! Had she lost a hair of her humanity, she would hate both the Hyuga and Uzumaki clans as well and probably would have attempted to take them out! Being born and trained in Suna, attacking without second thoughts was a given. Only after she came to Konoha did she ever think about her enemies' feelings. But for them- for him- she would never care again.

"Oh. I hope you find him. And kill bring him home." Chiyoko said.

"I'll tr-"

"So I can kill him." Chiyoko said. "See you later."

With that, Chiyoko walked past Akio, causing the boy to scratch his head.

"Boy, Hitsume will never believe this." Akio said to himself, referring to his dog.

* * *

Hayato had his arms crossed and his eyes squinted into slits. He was not fond of his team. First of was Uchiha Rei. Though she was a lot nicer than her father and older brother, Masaru, she was still arrogant at points and seemed to have a thing with competing with Hayato. Next were Inuzuka Isamu and his two wolf pups Shiromaru and Kuroimaru. The only thing Hayato could think of that was actually more annoying than the dog-boy and his mutts, was the fact that Shikako seemed to have a crush on said boy and would stutter severely whenever he addressed her.

Boy, if only Hikaru was still here, Hayato would have his brother fix this.

"Well, you three are shorter than I thought." the three newly instated genin looked up at their sensei, all three of them gaping. "What?"

"You can't be our sensei! You're Hikaru-nii's teammate!" Hayato said.

Chiyoko glared at Hayato. "Rule number one: We will not be talking about my past. That includes anyone who was on my team who I no longer speak to. Got it?" Hayato nodded. "And rule number two: I _am_ your sensei so learn to take my orders. If I say jump, jump. If I say run, run. Got me?"

"Wait a sec, if you were on my brother's team," Isamu said. "Why are you here and not him? He's on Root and you're some chick from Sand."

"My name is Sabuka no Chiyoko, niece of the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara." Chiyoko said. "You'd live longer if you _never_ refer to me as 'some chick from Sand.'" Chiyoko then glanced at Rei. "I remember you. Masaru's younger sister."

"Uchiha Rei." Rei said with a bow of her heard.

Chiyoko returned the bow. "Thank you for not being as annoying as your teammates."

"Hey!" the two males said.

"Now," Chiyoko said. "I'm not going to be like the old guys and lie to you. You're genin and I will train you. There is no final test to prove to me that you're ninja or not. However," the genin frowned at the pause. "It doesn't mean that I see you fit to become anything _more_ than a genin so we will have a little exam, if you would. A field exam."

"What is it? I'll beat it, believe it." Hayato said.

Chiyoko smirked. "It's quite simple. You three just have to out live my attacks for fifteen minutes. That's five minutes per student. If you can do that, then I promise you that I'll attempt to make chunin out of you. If you can't, then I suggest that you three prepare to spend the rest of your lives as genin."

"So all we have to do is outrun you for fifteen minutes?" Rei asked.

"Fifteen measly minutes. Do you think you can do it?" Chiyoko asked with a smile.

Rei eyed Isamu and then Hayato before nodding.

"Hai."

"Good," Chiyoko said before reaching behind her. The students were thoroughly surprised to see a black iron staff in her hand now. "Though I will say one thing. Come at me with everything you got. I don't tolerate quitters and I won't tolerate those who don't give it a hundred percent. That's the only way to beat me."

"Just tell us when already." Hayato said.

Chiyoko glared at him. "Go."

"Byakugan!" Hayato said activating his dojutsu. He smirked. "Now I can keep track of you."

"Lee-sensei always said: 'Even if you can see it coming, it does not necessarily mean you are going to dodge it.' Besides, I've already learned how to defend myself from Jyuken." Chiyoko said.

Rei did a few hand seals and held her palms pressed together. Chiyoko watched as trees appeared everywhere around her.

_'This must be her Eternal Forest jutsu. Seems as if the Kurama blood and the Uchiha blood make a strong genjutsu user.'_ Chiyoko thought. _'Though, she has a while to go to be as good as Masaru.'_

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Chiyoko spotted a fireball that came from seemingly no where and dodged it easily. Using everything but her sense of sight, she took out a kunai and flicked it towards the area where the fireball came. Hearing a quiet curse, the flaming attack stopped.

Chiyoko than stiffened once she felt someone coming for her. Judging by the speed and the fact that it was just one person, she figured it was Hayato. She quickly spun around her unseen opponent.

"What?" Hayato barely muttered.

Chiyoko smirked. He wasn't Hikaru, but he was close enough. She landed a powerful kick on Hayato that sent him in the air. Chiyoko jumped, passing Hayato. She took aim on her now visible opponent.

Hayato saw Chiyoko swinging the staff in a slower motion. He thrusted his palm forward, hoping this would work.

"Gentle Blade!" Hayato shouted as his palm met the staff.

The force of Chiyoko's swing knocked Hayato to the ground where he landed on his back. Chiyoko landed on her feet gracefully and eyed Hayato.

"Is that it?" Chiyoko mocked as Hayato stood up. "I always that that you would be much stronger Hayato."

"Piercing Fang!" Chiyoko ducked and dodged the three twirling twisters that were Isamu, Shiromaru, and Kuroimaru.

Chiyoko did a few hand seals. "Multiple Puppet Control Jutsu!"

Nearly invisible to the naked eye, chakra strings shot from Chiyoko's fingers and attached themselves to Isamu and his pups, making them stop their attack.

"Wha-" was all the Inuzuka got as Chiyoko raised her hands, causing him and his dogs to shoot into the air and then slam into the ground.

"What kind of sensei are you? You could have killed him!" Hayato shouted.

"And your point would be?" Chiyoko asked. "If the three of you can't defend yourselves against me, just how do you expect me to get you out of the village on higher ranked missions? Or do you just want to stay and do someone's yard work? That can be arranged you know?"

Hayato growled. "You arrogant little punk! I don't know why Hikaru-nii liked you so much! You're _nothing_ like he said you were!"

The outburst caused Chiyoko to momentarily freeze.

_'Here's my chance!'_ Rei thought as she charged for Chiyoko, two kunai out.

Hayato saw his teammate running towards their sensei, who stood seemingly unfazed. But Hayato saw the tightening grip Chiyoko applied on her staff and made a dash to intercept the attack by any and all means necessary.

"Too slow." Chiyoko said as she swung her staff for Rei. Rei ducked under the swing, but was swept off of her feet by the superior taijutsu user. "And now, you're flat on your back like any common-"

"Take this!" Hayato called, throwing a punch.

Chiyoko dodged the punch and went to knock Hayato with her staff. The boy obviously planned this as he swatted her staff out of her hands, leaving her stunned for a moment.

"Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen Palms!" Hayato called, though Chiyoko managed to swat his wrists every swing. Chiyoko ducked under another wild punch and was surprise when Hayato's left foot rose off of the ground. "Two! Four! Five Star Eight Kicks!"

The last kick caused Chiyoko to slide backwards, her forearms crossed in front of her stomach where the last kick was intended. She glanced at Hayato. He was starting to remind her of Hikaru already.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Rei called.

Chiyoko jumped in the air. Rei and Hayato watched as their sensei spun gracefully while doing hand seals.

"Poison Needle Shot!"

Rei's eyes widened before Hayato grabbed her and pulled her away from harm.

"Thanks," Rei said. "Though it would have been _much_ better if you _knew_ the Heavenly Rotation."

"Take it or leave it." Hayato retorted.

"Alright Chiyoko-sensei," Isamu said. "No one makes Inuzuka Isamu look like an idiot and get away with it! Kuroimaru! Shiromaru! Triple Piercing Fang!"

The three formed one giant drilling tornado that headed directly for Chiyoko. Chiyoko's eyes narrowed as she went for something on her back. A large cloud of dust and smoke surrounded the area after Isamu landed on Chiyoko. When it cleared, the dog-user stood with his two pups, looking around.

"Where'd she go?" Rei asked.

"Under us!" Isamu and Hayato shouted in unison as a tail shot from underground and knocked Kuroimaru towards a tree. The metal tail slithered back into the ground.

"How do we beat her now?" Hayato asked.

"She can't stay under there forever." Rei said before hopping onto a low tree branch and pulling herself higher into the tree. "Until then, I say the higher off the ground, the better."

"Hai." Isamu said before following Rei's actions.

Hayato was about to do the same before the metal tail swatted him. Hayato rolled on the ground as Chiyoko dug her way back onto the surface, the Infinite Scorpion Armor now in use.

"It's time to take you three out. Starting with one loud-mouth Uzumaki Hayato!" Chiyoko said.

Hayato's eyes widened in fear as Chiyoko's tail neared him. The sharpen point was out, something Chiyoko did not use against Hikaru in fear of injecting him with a poison that would have some affect on his Curse Mark.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Rei and Isamu stood amazed as a foot landed on Chiyoko's face, causing the girl to fall onto the ground and her attack to miss Hayato.

"Now Chi-chan, you know that using deadly force against your students is forbiddened and most un-youthful!" Lee said, causing Chiyoko to groan. She hated everything that was 'youthful.' "Besides, if you want to take out your frustration that Hikaru caused, take it out on me, not his brother."

"If that's how you want it Lee-sensei, then fine. I will!" Chiyoko said as she jabbed her tail into the ground. "Venom Earth Strike!"

Lee simply side-stepped the tail that shot from the ground and grabbed it. He yanked it hard, causing Chiyoko to go through one hole into the ground and out of the second hole. Lee gave a sigh before landing a powerful spinning kick that sent Chiyoko into a tree. Chiyoko opened her eyes to see a kunai beneath her neck and the stern eyes of Rock Lee.

"Vengeance is most un-youthful Chiyoko-chan and you were always my favorite student. Make me proud and restore your flames of youth or I will have to remove you from Konohagakure ranks." Lee stated.

Chiyoko turned her face away from Lee, refusing to let anyone see her cry anymore. This action was still noted from Lee.

"Kids, run along. I have to talk to my former student in privacy." Lee said.

"So did we pass?" Isamu asked.

Lee turned around and gave Isamu a thumb's up and a blinding grin.

"With flying colors!"

Rei's eye twitched. _'What the hell is wrong with this guy's teeth? I brush everyday and mine don't sparkle like that.'_

_'Weirdo.'_ Isamu thought.

_'That's pretty cool…'_ Hayato thought as he wondered how Lee got his teeth to sparkle.

Lee waited for the three genin to leave the area before remove the kunai away from Chiyoko's throat. He held his hand out, which she took, and pulled the smaller girl to her feet.

"Chi-chan," Lee said. "I can understand that Hikaru-kun's betrayal has left a dark mark on you, as it did everyone else. I do not know why he left nor do I know where he went. But I do know that you cannot let this decide your actions. You were once a blooming flower that radiated with the flames of youth. Even Guy-sensei was impressed with your skills! Now… Now I am sad to say that I am ashamed at what you have become."

"Whatever. You wouldn't understand anyway." Chiyoko replied.

"While he was your lover, he was my student. He was the son of my eternal arch rival, Uzumaki Naruto!" Lee called before pumping his fist and looking towards the sky. "And one day in the future, I will defeat Naruto in a spar where he will admit that I am the hip and cool one and it will be I who gets to ignore him!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the village, one said Uzumaki was resting diligently in a hammock in his backyard before sneezing violently, causing him to flip in the hammock and fall on the ground. The book that was resting on his chest now lying in front of him.

"What have I told you about reading this smut?" Hanabi said, glaring at her down husband with her Byakugan. "You're going to learn to listen to me Uzumaki. Even if I have to beat it out of you!"

_'Curse these allergies!'_ Naruto thought as he saw Hanabi's palm coming for his face.

* * *

Back with Lee and Chiyoko, Chiyoko looked at her seemingly possessed former sensei and sighed heavily.

"Lee-sensei, why can't I hate him like he hates me?" Chiyoko asked.

Lee blinked before looking down at Chiyoko. He then smiled.

"Chi-chan, Hikaru-kun does not hate you! Even I know that!" Lee replied with a grin. "It is no secret that he learned the Twin Lion Fists to be able to defeat you! He had trained hard to show you his magnificent flames of youth!"

"He tried to kill me with that!" Chiyoko yelled. Lee now laughed, causing Chiyoko to grow angrier. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Chiyoko-chan, if he really wanted to kill you, he would have done so! The Rasengan, a fully mastered one that only Naruto-kun and Hikaru-kun can do, can drill through your armor and place a hole into your chest!" Lee laughed.

Chiyoko frowned. "And that's funny?"

"No! The fact that he chose to keep you alive and you believing that he hates you is funny!" Lee continued. "He may have become a fearless Missing-nin, but he is still in love with his lovely teammate from Suna."

Chiyoko paused. The last thing she remembered from their battle was Hikaru holding a Rasengan, muttering something. The sound of her armor ripping stopped her from hearing his words fully. And then she blacked out. When she awoke, she was in Suna, or at least outside of Suna. Her wounds had been healed, but the large hole in her armor reminded her of everything.

"I have to go." Chiyoko said but Lee put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Do not give up on Hikaru-kun just yet. I believe that whatever he is doing for whatever reason is to save his family and you." Lee said.

Chiyoko smiled. "I think so too."

"Yosh!" Lee said pumping his fist into the air. Chiyoko froze as she swore she saw those flames in his eyes again. "The flames of youth have grown in your heart once again! Now it's time for you to go do your job Chiyoko-chan! Be the best sensei you can and pass on the magnificent flames of youth! As well as good hygiene!"

Chiyoko sweat-dropped. "Uh, yeah. See you later Lee-sensei!"

Before Lee had time to react, the girl had dug into the ground, thankful that she did not remove her armor just yet. Lee let out a small chuckle.

"It may be a different kind of love," Lee said. "But the two of them remind me a lot of Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun… Both of whom I shall defeat one day!"

* * *

In the Uchiha Compound, Uchiha Sasuke went to spoon feed the six months old girl, Mikoto, before he sneezed, sending the food splashing on his face. The small girl laughed and clapped her hands amusingly as Sasuke struggled not to activate his Sharingan.

"My guess," Sasuke muttered to his daughter. "Lee or Naruto. So which one of them will you draw falling off of a cliff?"

* * *

Squad Twelve had yet to split up from one another, enjoying a meal at Ichiraku's.

"I tell you, Chiyoko-sensei is crazy!" Isamu called. "We should report her before she kills us!"

Rei rolled her dark gray eyes. "You're just weak." Rei then looked at Hayato. "Are you okay dobe? You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah…" Hayato said before hopping off of the stool. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to go."

Rei did not say anything as she watched the boy walk away. Her eyes then caught Isamu eating the rest of Hayato's ramen and sighed.

"You're such a pig." Rei muttered.

* * *

Hayato was now at his team training ground, his older brother's former training grounds. He remembered the nights where Hikaru would sneak off and come here to train or just stare at the stars. Hayato always thought that his brother was the coolest and so he began to imitate him. While he does not have a fire-affinity like Hikaru, Hayato has been working on a way to perfect his brother's greatest creation, the Gentle Blade.

"I take it that you're here on your own accord." Chiyoko said from behind Hayato. Hayato went to move, but her voice stopped him. "Don't move. I'm trying to picture Hikaru in your spot."

Hayato's Byakugan activated. "You stupid crazy chick! You don't have the right to talk about my brother!"

"And why is that? Because I attacked you for his mistakes?" Chiyoko asked.

Hayato turned towards Chiyoko and pointed.

"No! Because you tried to kill one of your students! Hikaru-nii would never attempt to kill an ally!" Hayato shouted.

"I knew what I was doing. I've been practicing puppetry long before I became a jonin, Hayato." Chiyoko said.

"And you lied to us all! I once thought that you were cool, second only to Hikaru himself! But now I see that you're just some crazy scorpion-lady with some weird anger issues!" Hayato shouted. "And Hikaru probably left because he saw the real you!"

Chiyoko's eyes widened before settling in a saddened position.

"I understand that you're still hurt. Two years away from your brother must be killing you." Chiyoko stated. "But I promise, I had nothing to do with why he left. As for my anger issues, he knew about them when we first were put on teams."

"Like hell he did!" Hayato said. "And now… Now I'm going to show you just how strong I really am!"

Hayato ran towards Chiyoko with the intent of thrusting the strongest palm strike he could muster into her heart. Instead, she swatted his wrist away, much like before and jacked him into the air by his collar.

"L-Let go of me!" Hayato shouted as he flailed about.

Chiyoko dropped Hayato onto the ground, the boy falling on his rear. Hayato tilted his head so he could see the spear being held above him, the blade pointed down. He saw Chiyoko's muscles move to shove the spear into him, his eyes slamming shut. He waited for pain… He waited for agony… And when it came, it felt… Wet?

Hayato opened his eyes to see Chiyoko planting a kiss on his forehead. The spear no longer in sight.

_'What the…?'_ Hayato thought.

Chiyoko looked down at Hayato with a smile.

"I understand how you feel and I was wrong for hurting you and Isamu earlier." Chiyoko said. "But I promise that I will train you and your teammates so that one day in the future, we'll bring Hikaru-kun back home where he belongs. The only thing I ask from you is to be on time and give me everything you got. Deal?"

Hayato blinked in confusion before grinning.

"Deal!"

"Now," Chiyoko said. "Go home and get some rest. The training I gave your team today will feel like love taps compared to what I do to you tomorrow."

Hayato gulped. "H-hai Chiyoko-sensei."

With that, Hayato stood on his feet and made a quick dash towards his home. Chiyoko walked to the center of the area and lied on the grass, her arms folded up behind her head, staring at the evening sky.

_'Are you watching the sunset too, Hikaru-kun?'_ Chiyoko thought.

* * *

A man scurried into an alley, knowing the place all-to-well. He ducked into a building, slamming the door shut. His pursuers wore that specific robe that was said to be burned since the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. They moved in pairs just like before. And what was worst is that they even took missions from the other village leaders to annihilate rebels like himself.

"Going somewhere?"

The man looked behind him to see two figures. The dark-skinned figure to the left, clearly the taller one, wore a pair of dark sunglasses and had his red hair combed back. A tattoo was on his left cheek that resembled the Kumogakure no Sato's emblem. On his back were two swords.

The shorter man to the right wore a large, black umbrella hat, hiding all of his facial features from view.

"So," the larger man said, taking out the sucker that was in his mouth. "You thought you could get away, eh? Maybe we should show you what happens when one messes around with the Akatsuki."

"Wait. He has information about the whereabouts of Yakushi Kabuto." the shorter man said.

"W-what do you w-w-want t-to know?" the trapped man asked.

The shorter man stepped forward. "When I met him, he gave me something. A mark." The room grew noticeably colder. "I want to know how to get it off me!"

The cornered man's mouth formed into a smirk.

"Ah, you have a Curse Mark. Well, only Kabuto-sama can take it off." the man said. "I would be happy to take you to him, but that would mean that you would have to go against the Wave Daimyo's wishes and not kill me."

The shorter man turned around. "Fine," the taller man's right eyebrow rose. "Jarui, he's all yours."

"W-what?" the man shouted as the smaller Akatsuki member left the room. The remaining member, Yotsuki Jarui, revealed two thin katanas that began generating lightning. "Wait! I can tell you everything!"

"Times up sucka!" Jarui shouted.

Taking his hat off once he was securely on the roof, Hikaru ignored the screams coming from the building below and looked at the starry night sky. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about Hayato or Akane getting into trouble while his father attempted to read Icha Icha and his mother attempted to put Miyako and Haruko to bed. He, himself, would sneak out of the hectic yet lovable home and go to his team's training ground where he would lie to look at the stars. And every since the first night she caught him, Chiyoko would join and they would only talk when it was necessary, just enjoying the thoughts of being near one another. For some reason, Hikaru highly doubted that the only thing different now, was that he was not there to witness it.

"Are you finished?" Hikaru asked his partner, not even bothering to turn and look at the man.

"Yeah, he was a screamer." Jarui said. "So there are two more of those snakes here in Wave Country and then we return back to base, right?"

"Hn." Hikaru answered, his attention still at the sky.

"I'm going to get some sake. Want some?" Jarui questioned. Hikaru barely shook his head no and Jarui jumped away.

"There's always strings attached to you, Chichi-chan." Hikaru muttered before closing his eyes. "Pulling me back in."


	3. Chapter 3

Misleading Conflicts

**New Journey Arc**

_**Chapter 2: Team Ten! A Friendly Rival Begins!**_

_Eleven-years-old Chiyoko blushed heavily._

_"Sh-shut up! It's not like that!" she shouted to her two friends, Hyuga Suzume and Lee Naoki. "We're just good friends!"_

_"You know," Suzume said, her cat-like guile showing more and more by the seconds. "I could always hook you two up. He is my cousin and his compound is right next door to mine. I'm sure you can think of just one thing you would like to do with him. Alone."_

_Naoki rolled her eyes. "Suzume-chan, I don't think that that's what they should be doing now."_

_"It'll happen sooner or later." Suzume said with a wink._

_"I think Ino-sensei is rubbing off on you." Naoki said._

_"Maybe, but I do know that Chichi-chan has a crush on my cousin. I don't need Byakugan to see that." Suzume said pointedly. "So take that Naoki."_

_Naoki looked at Chiyoko. "It's true, isn't it?"_

_Chiyoko blushed and turned her head away. "I'm not saying anything!"_

_Though that one gesture said it all._

-Hyuga Suzume's first confrontation with Chiyoko about Hikaru

* * *

"Why are we meeting them again?" Hayato asked for the umpteenth time.

Chiyoko refused to answer him again. Two times were enough and fifteen was defiantly out of the question. Fortunately, Rei seemed to be just as fed up and landed another bop on her teammate's head.

"Quiet dobe! I'm trying to think." Rei snapped.

Isamu snickered at the injured Hayato. Since their second team meeting, the relationship between Rei and Hayato took a turn for the worst, and surprisingly it was Isamu that had to stop Rei from killing their teammate. Not that he doubted Hayato's fighting capabilities, but the Uzumaki was completely defenseless when it came to girls.

"They'll be here soon." Chiyoko said looking at the clouds in the sky. "Lee Naoki is never late."

"And that's something I attend to keep!" Chiyoko and her team turned to see Naoki landed a front flip in front of them. "Hi Chichi-chan!"

Chiyoko smiled. "Hello Naoki. I see that we're the youngest jonin sensei, huh?"

"Nope. Masaru." Naoki replied before looking at the genin. "These your students? Huh, didn't think you'd get something that strongly resembles-"

"Uh, Ki-chan, where are your students?" Chiyoko interrupted.

"Oh yeah!" Naoki said before dashing off.

Chiyoko grinned nervously at her students.

"You must forgive Naoki-chan," Chiyoko said. "She sometimes forgets things."

"Better than some people's anger issues." Hayato muttered.

The gleam in Chiyoko's eyes told him to hush, and the boy jumped behind Rei for protection of the older girl's wrath.

"Dobe." Rei muttered.

Naoki returned with all three of her students in tow.

"Here they are!" Naoki said happily. "This is my amazing team!"

Hayato peered from behind Rei.

"Saki-chan!" Hayato said.

Morino Saki huffed. "Great, Birdbrain is on this team. And here I thought that I had it bad with Yamacho."

Hayato turned to the dark blond known as Akimichi Yamacho. Though he was a normal sized kid, he had an appetite that put anyone to shame. And like normal, he wore his dark green shirt and black pants, his hiate tied around his left arm.

"Saki-chan, I thought we were going to try and be a team?" Yamacho said.

Saki scoffed. "Like I would want to be on teams with someone who eats like-"

"Ah haha, let's not try that again Saki-chan." Naoki said nervously as she quickly covered the pinkette's mouth with her hand.

"Hello, Hayato-nii." Hayato turned to his cousin who was almost completely behind Yamacho.

"Shi-chan? Oh yeah, you are on Saki-chan's team." Hayato said, removing himself from behind Rei.

"Shikako? What the heck is she doing behind Yamacho?" Isamu asked.

"H-hello, I-I-Isamu-k-kun." Shikako said blushing.

Isamu sniffed. "Someone smells like vanilla." Isamu moved to Saki and Naoki before moving to Shikako. "It's you. You smell good."

Shikako blushed harder. _'He's so close… I can feel him breathing!'_

Rei looked at her two male teammates in disgust. Shikako fawning over Isamu, though the idiot had no clue that she had a crush on him, and Hayato trying to flirt with Saki. So she did what any other respectable heiress would do.

"BAKA!"

And with one feral scream, she successfully landed a punch on both of her teammates' heads.

Chiyoko sighed. "I guess we should get started."

"Yeah." Naoki said before pointing in a general direction. "Alright team! We're going to our special training spot!"

"Uh, Ki-chan," Chiyoko said grabbing Naoki's extended hand and moving it in the exact opposite direction. "Our training ground is _this_ way."

"Oh yeah! I knew that!" Naoki said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Naruto walked into the office of the current Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

"Well, I'm done with that." Naruto said. "Anything else for me to do?"

"Why yes. There are two things you must do before I pass on the mantle." Tsunade said. "The second thing you have to do is go up to the Fire Daimyo and speak to the council there. Whether or not they approve, my job here is done."

"Done. Now, what's the first thing I have to do?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed before rising from her seat. She moved to her window and opened the curtains, revealing the painted monument. Naruto groaned.

"There's a certain redhead girl who I'm sure you're familiar with. Uzumaki Akane?" Naruto's shoulders dropped. He had just sent his daughter to the academy for the _third time_ today! How did she get out so fast? "Go!"

* * *

The new training area was clearer than their regular team's training ground.

"What are we doing here Chiyoko-sensei?" Hayato asked.

"A little team versus team training." Chiyoko answered. "Normally, I make you three compete against one opponent, me. But now you're going against another team your age, so your individual performance will be just as important as your team performance. One wrong move and this might become a three on two or a three on one."

"So what is the objective?" Rei asked.

"These are." Naoki said as she and Chiyoko revealed a colored pennant each. While Naoki's was a green color, Chiyoko held a red one. "The first team to retrieve the other's flags and return it to their respective sensei wins."

"So, we just have to grab their flag?" Hayato asked.

"Without yours being taking, yes." Chiyoko said. "Simple right?"

"There is one catch." Naoki said. "You must stay within the marked area. There is a bright green wire that surrounds this area. Once you pass it, or if you're knocked past it, then you are automatically disqualified and your team will have to compete without you."

"That sounds easy enough." Isamu said. "We got this in the bag."

"You each get to send one teammate to hide the flag." Chiyoko said. "Choose wisely."

"I'll hide the flag." Rei said taking the red marker from Chiyoko.

"Yamacho, hide the flag." Saki said.

"Sure Saki-chan." Yamacho said grabbing the pennant.

"We'll be right here until you return. Go." Naoki said before the two hopped off. Naoki smiled at Chiyoko. "Remember when we first played this game? It was right before the Chunin Exams."

"I remember." Chiyoko said, trying not to remember the event.

Seeing her friend saddened, Naoki quickly changed the subject.

"So what has happened in Suna?" Naoki asked.

"Nothing…" Chiyoko responded. "Uncle Gaara's still Kazekage. Aunt Temari's still crazy. And Mom and Dad are still Mom and Dad. Nothing has changed."

"Oh." Naoki said. "I hope you feel better."

Chiyoko smiled sadly. "I will."

* * *

Akio hopped along the trees with four other jonin. They were Mahasuru Seito, Yamanaka Sora, Tsukimoto Hibachi, and Sai. Sora, the only female in the group, was strangely the leader of the squad and her dark blue eyes focused ahead. She was three years older than Akio, but many have already figured that they would soon be dating. And he wanted to. Badly.

"Akio," Sora said without looking at him. "What do you sense?"

"A very feint source, but it's definitely him." Akio said.

"I'll go on ahead." Sai said. "I'll stall him for as long as I can. Hurry up."

"Hai." Sora said as Sai jumped into the air, an ink bird expanding beneath him and flying off. "Seito, Hibachi, Akio, be on your guard. If he tries to run, we'll have to pursue him."

"Do we kill him, Sora-san?" Seito asked.

Sora shook her head. "No. We will take him to the council and they will decide his punishment. Our only job is to bring him in at any cost."

"Hai." Seito said.

Sora gave Akio a glance before looking ahead. The rivalry between Akio and Hikaru was something akin to brothers. She knew that Akio wanted to drag Hikaru back, but she also knew that Akio did not want to fight Hikaru.

_'This is going to be tough.'_ Sora thought.

* * *

Hayato, Rei, and Isamu landed on three different branches, Shiromaru and Kuroimaru beside Isamu.

"I can sense them coming." Isamu said.

"Hayato, we need that flag, pronto." Rei said.

"Stop rushing me!" Hayato said as he scanned the area with his Byakugan. "Man… He hid it really, really good. I mean, even with my Byakugan, I can't find it."

"They're seconds away!" Isamu called.

_'Bird-baka can't even spot it.'_ Rei thought as she did hand seals. _'Hopefully this will keep them busy.'_

Saki, Yamacho, and Shikako stopped.

_'Genjutsu.'_ Saki thought.

"Kai."

_'Crap.'_ Rei thought.

"Alright, we're going to ask nicely." Saki said from the ground, beneath Rei. "Give us your flag."

"Hayato, find the flag." Rei said patting his back.

"Sure Rei-chan." Hayato said before looking at Saki. "Sorry Saki-chan, I have to go."

"Go!" Rei ordered as Hayato hopped off.

"Yamacho, follow him." Saki said as the boy took off after Hayato. "Are you ready Shikako?"

"Hai Saki-chan." Shikako said before holding a hand seal. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

"Move!" Rei ordered as Isamu and herself hopped onto another branch.

"Shiromaru! Kuroimaru!" Isamu called.

"Now that they are taken care of." Saki said putting two black gloves on. "I'll take on these two, shannaro!"

* * *

Hayato stopped and looked around.

"I can't find that stupid thing anywhere." Hayato said before sighing. "Rei-chan is going to be pissed off."

"Human Bullet Tank!"

Hayato's eyes caught the large Yamacho rolling right for him. Hayato dodged the large human boulder as Yamacho turned and came for him again. Hayato flipped over Yamacho and watched the boy stop the attack.

"What are you trying to do, flatten me?" Hayato called.

"I have to stop you. I hope you can understand." Yamacho said.

"I guess." Hayato said before settling in the Jyuken stance. "But it doesn't mean that I'm going to agree with it."

"Can't we talk instead?" Yamacho asked.

"No!" Hayato said charging for Yamacho. "Mountain Crusher!"

Yamacho crossed his arms in front of him protectively as Hayato landed the attack. Yamacho slid backwards a few feet.

_'How does Hikaru-nii do that so strong? I barely left a scratch!'_ Hayato thought.

"Sorry Hayato, but it's my turn." Hayato turned to see that Yamacho's hands had grown at least five-times their normal size. "Take this!"

Hayato attempted to jump into the air, but Yamacho grabbed his legs and slung him towards the ground.

"Meat Leg Drop!" Yamacho called.

Hayato looked up to see Yamacho descending on him with an enlarged leg. Hayato rolled out of the way in time and got to his feet. He knew that he had the speed advantage against Yamacho, but that was about it. Speed and stamina.

"I'm going to take you out and find the stupid flag." Hayato said. "Believe it!"

* * *

Rei dodged Saki's fist and watched the chakra-enhanced blow knock some bark off of the tree that was previously behind her.

_'That looks powerful.'_ Rei thought doing hand seals. _'I can be serious too.'_

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Rei called before exhaling a large fireball.

Saki gracefully dodged the attack. Rei stopped the attack and glared at Saki. The pink-haired girl was extremely evasive. Saki did a few hand seals.

_'Earth.'_ Rei thought.

"Earth Release: Complete Mud Shot!" Saki shouted before exhaling a powerful spray of mud from her mouth.

Thinking quickly, Rei held a hand seal.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The two attacks met in the center of the two girls, mud and heat spreading around the area.

_'She's pretty tough.'_Saki thought.

_'I can't let up.'_ Rei thought.

Isamu sneezed. "That's some strong perfume Shikako."

Shikako blushed. "Um… Th-thanks?"

"Shiromaru, Kuroimaru, are you ready?" Isamu said to his two pups barked in agreement. "Triple Piercing Fang!"

_'He's going to attack with his strongest attack.'_ Shikako thought. _'What a drag.'_

"Rotation!" Shikako called as she spun on her heels.

The large twister met Shikako's sphere, Shikako sliding a few inches backwards.

_'Got him.'_ Shikako thought.

With the use of her Byakugan, Shikako reached and grabbed Isamu's wrist.

_'No way!'_ Isamu thought as he was slung away from his two companions.

Isamu rolled on the ground before stopping on his back. He shook his head before jumping to his feet.

"Heh. Looks like I underestimated you. You're one tough cookie." Isamu said "But I can sense that you're running lower on chakra. I guess Hayato has some sort of energy boost cause he's never out."

Shikako's breathing had yet to settle. _'He's right, my chakra is depleting fast. If only I can get him and his dogs to fight one another then…'_

"Are you ready Shikako?" Isamu asked as he and his two dogs regrouped. "Here we come."

_'Troublesome… But it has to work.'_ Shikako thought as she unzipped her jacket.

"Triple Piercing Fang!" Isamu said coming for her again with his two pups.

Shikako waited for the right moment to toss her jacket towards her attackers and dodge. She watched her coat be torn to shreds while she moved her arms over her chest. She felt so exposed.

Isamu stopped the attack.

"That was a good trick and all, making the smell of vanilla be washed onto all of us," Isamu said. "But you forget that my mom is an elite tracker. I can sense you on just your chakra signature alone!"

_'Baka…'_ Shikako thought.

"Alright Shir- Hey! What are you two doing?" Isamu called as he turned to see Shiromaru and Kuroimaru attacking one another. "Stupid pups… Fine! I'll take her out myself!"

Shikako stood in the Jyuken stance. "A-are y-y-you ready th-then, I-Isamu-kun?"

_'Man that stuttering is really annoying.'_ Isamu thought.

"Yeah. Let's go." Isamu said.

* * *

Hayato dodged another fist that would have flattened him in no time. He eyed the boy in front of him and frowned. Yamacho kept Hayato away from his tenketsu by extending his legs and arms to push Hayato back.

"I'm going to get past this. But how?" Hayato asked himself before snapping his fingers. "Right! You're a genius Hikaru-nii!"

"That's not going to help." Yamacho said. "Why don't you just give up and we can talk about this, seriously. You know I hate fighting."

"I bet." Hayato said as he narrowed his eyes, singling out a single point. He pushed chakra into his right hand. "Here we go!" Hayato quickly ran for Yamacho. "Mountain Crusher!"

"Not going to happen!" Yamacho said throwing a punch with his enlarged hands.

Hayato hopped onto Yamacho's large hand and began running down his stretched arm.

_'No way!'_ Yamacho thought.

"Take this!" Hayato said before landing the blow in Yamacho's stomach.

The boy actually flew off of his feet. Hayato grinned at his handy work.

"Well, I guess I showed him." Hayato said before looking towards the direction his teammates were at. "I wonder if I should go back and help them."

* * *

Rei stood up and wiped the blood off of her lips. Saki stood with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Didn't think that the Uchiha had fallen so much." Saki said.

"You're going to wish we had." Rei said before doing hand seals. "Ninja Art: Entrance to the Outer World!"

Saki watched as the world around her grew dark. The air began to shimmer and warp as the heat began to grow unbearable. And a heavy stench in the air caused her to cover her nose.

_'What is this?'_ Saki thought.

"I wouldn't be so worried about the Uchiha part of me." the voice of Rei said. "It's the Kurama you should be worried about!"

Saki nearly screamed in fear as several hands broke from the ground, reaching for her legs. Saki began hopping around before she felt chains wrapping around her.

"Don't worry. No one will remember you." Rei said as the chains began to pull Saki towards a large hole in the ground.

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" Saki called as she attempted to stop the genjutsu.

"Shadow Possession completed." Saki was revealed as the genjutsu ended. She was lying on her back on the ground, sweat pouring from her forehead. She sat up to see Shikako with her Shadow Possession Jutsu on Rei. "Are you okay, Saki-chan?"

"Fine." Saki said as she stood up. She stumbled about as the effects of the genjutsu were still trying to wear off. "Let's finish her up. I'm getting tired of this stupid game."

"Hai." Shikako said before her eyes widened. "Hayato-nii!"

Saki flipped away from Hayato, who was about to land a kick on her face. Hayato turned towards Shikako and ran towards her. Shikako ended her hold on Rei and began blocking Hayato's blows. Though she could beat him in Jyuken, his everlasting stamina and always increasing speeds was starting to overwhelm her.

Rei saw Saki move for Hayato.

"Piercing Fang!" the attack knocked Saki backwards before Isamu appeared. "Like I said, my parents are the best trackers in the world!"

"Rotation!" Shikako called as she knocked Hayato away. She stopped her attack and came for Hayato again.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Rei called.

Shikako stirred right, dodging the fireball, but missing her target. She then hopped for a tree branch and pulled herself up.

_'My chakra is nearly gone. This is such a drag.'_ Shikako thought.

"Hayato, did you find their flag?" Rei asked.

"No." Hayato said. "I got caught up in coming back here to help you guys out that I forgot."

Hayato waited for Rei's anger, but she just sighed.

"That sounds like you. Isamu, grab your dogs. We're moving out." Rei said.

"We're behind you." Isamu said. "See you later Shikako."

Shikako blushed. _'One day, Isamu-kun.'_

_

* * *

_

In a hidden cabin in Wave Country, Jarui eyed the meditating Hikaru.

"So what do you think? We have to get out before tomorrow." Jarui said.

"The Leaf isn't going to allow us. It's a drag, but we're going to have to fight our way out." Hikaru said. "Do you think you can keep up?"

"How can you be so sure that they're coming for us?" Jarui asked.

Hikaru finally turned to Jarui with a smirk. "You'd like to know my secrets, wouldn't you? It's no doubt that your prejudice of the Hyuga Clan was not let go when you turned when you left Kumo. So why not make everyone happy and attack me right here, right now?"

Jarui took the lollipop out of his mouth. "If that's what you want," Jarui replaced the sucker and reached for his swords. "Then so be it."

Hikaru spun onto his feet, his hands surrounded by chakra that formed a lion's head.

"Two swords that can generate enough electricity to create Kirin. I'm not all that impressed seeing as my father knew the man that mastered the technique." Hikaru said calmly.

"Why is it that Leader-sama has some sort of favoritism for you? You're just some punk with an attitude!" Jarui replied.

"He's had an eye on me for a while. Ever since Kabuto gave me this." Hikaru tilted his head to the side to reveal his Curse Mark. "I've used it twice in my life. Once when I left Konoha and once when I joined Akatsuki. Unfortunately, there is a move to defeat it." Hikaru held his left hand in the air, a Rasengan forming. "This has enough juice to break your swords."

"Cocky, aren't you Hyuga? But I've heard the rumors. You're nothing but a low-down Branch Member. The seal says it all." Jarui said.

Hikaru flinched. "Really? I guess there's no point hiding it then." Hikaru took off his hat and then his hiate with a slash that Chiyoko put in it. "Are you happy now? But if you're going to see one seal," marks began to take up the right side of Hikaru's neck and face, spreading to the left. "How about you see both of them?"

Jarui now held both katanas in his hands, ready for any move that Hikaru was going to make.

"You get the first move." Hikaru said.

Jarui paused in his advance. This was Uzumaki Hikaru, his new partner that his leader had been so ready to accept. During one of his spars with one of the other members, he had been able to defeat him easily, closing most of the opponent's tenketsu.

Jarui sheathed his swords. "When we do fight, I will hold nothing against you, Hyuga."

"Smart move." Hikaru said. "Like I said, tonight, we fight our way out of here," Hikaru ended his Stage One formation as well as dispelling the Twin Lion Fists and the Rasengan in his hand. "And head to base."

"Right." Jarui said.

* * *

Naomi sighed. "This is taking _forever_!"

"I know." Chiyoko said. "Don't worry. I have a feeling that it will be over soon. Their stamina isn't that good yet."

"So… Have you heard any word about, you know." Naomi said.

Chiyoko nodded sadly. "Wave Country. Root Forces have been sent out to track him."

"Really? I'm sorry Chichi-chan. If I had known this was going to happen, I would've stopped him." Naomi said before pumping her fist in the air. "Just like my father, I would have done everything to drag Hikaru-kun back for the sake of my best friend! And when I did, you two would be able to continue with your springtime of-"

"Ahem," Chiyoko and Naomi turned to see Morino Kinkura, the daughter of Morino Ibiki and Morino Anko. Though her dark brown hair was beneath a black cap, the Viper of the Hidden Leaf still possessed the same golden eyes that many had compared to Orochimaru's. "Lady Hokage wishes to speak to you, Chiyoko."

"Me? What for?" Chiyoko asked.

"Something to do with Uzumaki Hikaru. I'm not allowed to tell you more, but I can tell you that it will change a lot." Kinkura said.

"Right. Naomi, watch over the students. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." Chiyoko said before taking off.

"Kinkura-chan, what is it?" Naomi asked, sensing the urgency from Kinkura.

Kinkura sighed. "The Hyuga Clan has officially disclaimed Hikaru as of two hours ago. They will be covening later on with Lady Uzumaki to pick the new heir or heiress."

"But I thought they can only do that once-"

"He is marked as 'kill on sight' which happened earlier as well." Kinkura said.

Naomi's jaw dropped. "What? What happened?"

"A report from an outpost of Rice Country says that Hikaru had attacked a man a month ago." Kinkura said. "While that seems both out of his nature and rather unimportant, it seems that over those two years that he has been hiding, he became a member of Akatsuki."

"No way…" Naomi said. "B-but… He wouldn't, would he?"

"I don't know Hikaru liked Chiyoko does, so I can't speak on his behalf." Kinkura said. "But I will say this, if he has any dignity left in himself, he will return to the village and go down quietly. The last thing this village needs is another Missing-nin."

Naomi was going to respond until she turned her head to see Hayato standing with a shocked look on his face, her team's flag on the ground beside him. Neither Rei nor Isamu attempted to console or say anything to the boy.

"Hayato-kun, please-" before she could finish, Hayato dashed off towards the direction of his house. "Oh boy. I'd better stop him."

"I don't think that'll matter." Kinkura responded. "In my opinion, there are only three people with the power to change Hikaru back to normal. His father, Chiyoko, and Hayato. And out of those three people, only one of them can build the desire, lust, and hatred to actually go through with it."

Naomi frowned. "We will not be using Hayato-kun to track down his own brother! I will fight Hikaru before I let that happens!"

"Say what you want, but you'll never learn how to do or defend against the Rasengan." Kinkura said. "Think about it."

With that, the young woman disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Hayato burst through the doors.

"Mom!" Hayato called but got no answer. "Mom! Dad!" Hayato rounded a corner to see Naruto meditating. "Dad! Thank Kami! I heard the strangest-"

"It's true, Hayato-kun." Naruto said calmly. "What's worse is that I have to meet with the Fire Daimyo. I'm leaving tonight and there's no telling what will happen while I'm out."

"But they're going to kill Hikaru-nii!" Hayato shouted.

"I doubt that. But just incase they do, I might want to get my approval to be Hokage to stop them." Naruto said. Hayato gave a stiff nod. "Don't worry. Your brother will come home safe and sound one day and we'll put this all behind us. I promise."

"Sure Dad." Hayato said before nearly stomping out.

Naruto sighed. "What have you done Hikaru?"

* * *

Later that night, Hikaru and Jarui were walking towards the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Feels weird to know that through it all," Hikaru said to seemingly no one. "You became the hero and I became the villain, eh Akio?"

Akio revealed himself. _'He's not even using his Byakugan.'_

_'Damn this brat is dead on.'_ Jarui thought.

"Let's make this a quick match." Hikaru said. "We've never returned late for a mission."

"Fine then. Get him!"

Jarui saw several of kunai come from all directions. Hikaru was right. The Leaf were on them and they were going to make this a hard trip home. Just his luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Misleading Conflicts

**New Journey Arc**

_**Chapter 3: Midnight Battles! Flames of the Caged Phoenix!**_

_"What are you doing here?" a Chiyoko asked her lazy teammate._

_"Looking at the stars." Hikaru answered, not moving from his spot on the ground. "Do you want to join me?"_

_"Why would I want to waste my time doing that? I came here to train so I could beat you." Chiyoko stated._

_"Crazy women…" Hikaru muttered._

_Chiyoko watched him as he seemed to relax as his pale blue eyes scanned the night sky. Strangely, she found herself moving towards him. Soon, she was sitting beside his stretched out body, looking at the stars as well._

_"Why do you do this?" Chiyoko asked._

_"I like to make my own constellations to help me know where I am." Hikaru answered._

_"Why?" Chiyoko questioned in confusion. "Why don't you just use those already up there?"_

_"Because I like to make my own destiny." Hikaru said. "Living in a life that someone else has made for me and accepting is it is the very foundation of the Hyuga Clan. That is something I want to change. We all can make our own destinies, Branch or Main House. We all can make our own constellations."_

_Chiyoko just looked at the boy. This had been the most said between them sans her yelling and shouting at him, while he ignored her._

_"You really believe that, huh?" Chiyoko asked. Hikaru nodded. "Is that why you refuse to do my plans while on missions?"_

_"No. It's because your shouting is a complete drag." Hikaru answered. "I like you much better when you're calm."_

_"Oh…" Chiyoko said with a blush before turning towards the stars. "So, how many constellations have you made?"_

- Chiyoko's first time catching Hikaru stargazing.

* * *

Jarui watched the kunai head for Hikaru, who stood patiently.

"Rotation!" Hikaru called at the last second as he executed the move. When Hikaru slowed to a stop, he shocked his Akatsuki teammate as he had caught all the kunai. "Is that all?"

"Now Sai!" Akio said.

Sai came from the air on a large ink bird.

"Split up." Hikaru said. "Since you killed the three we were after, I'll take care of who is ever after me first and then come for you second."

"Fine." Jarui said before Hikaru jump away from Sai. Sai took pursuit and was followed by Isamu and Sora, leaving Hibachi and Seito to pair up against Jarui. Jarui crushed the sucker in his mouth with his teeth. "Alright. Which one of you suckas are first to die?"

* * *

Hikaru had led the three back towards the village before flipping over a ray of kunai. He silently activated his Byakugan. This battle would not be one to play around with.

"Hitsume, now!" Akio called.

Hikaru saw the dog coming for him and dodged it before doing hand seals. He never liked that mutt anyone.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Hikaru called before exhaling the fireball towards Hitsume. Akio grabbed his large dog and got out of the way just in time. "I missed…"

Sora threw a kunai towards Hikaru. "Shadow Kunai Jutsu!"

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Hikaru said with a wave of his hands in front of him. The strong gust of wind knocked the kunai away from him before he charged for Sora.

Seeing this, Sora brought out two more kunai and prepared herself for Hikaru. Hikaru came at her with several palm strikes, which she was able to dodge by utilizing her flexability to the max.

"Leave her alone!" Isamu called coming for Hikaru. "Hitsume! Beast Clone Jutsu!" Hikaru spotted that Hitsume had now become an exact copy of his master. "Double Piercing Fang!"

Hikaru dodged the attack, only for an ink lion to tackle him. Hikaru rolled on the ground and glared at the growling ink incarnation. The lion pounced for Hikaru, who quickly shot chakra to his left hand.

"Gentle Blade!" Hikaru said jabbing his hand forward, slicing straight through the ink creation. After wiping his hand on his cloak to rid the ink, Hikaru tossed his cloak aside, revealing his black mesh and black pants underneath. "I guess it's my turn then. Ninja Art: Feathers of the Phoenix!"

Hikaru thrust his hands forwards, hundreds of red feather firing towards Akio and Sora.

"Move!" Sora said before hopping away.

Akio followed, confused as to what this new technique was.

Hikaru smirked. "Hajime."

The feathers that were on the ground began exploding. In the air, Sai watched the phenomenon with interest.

"It seems as if he has improved over the years." Sai said. "Then I guess I should take him more seriously now."

Akio stared at Sora. "How'd you know about that?"

"I read his mind." Sora answered. "Cover me. I'm going to try and get inside of him."

"Right." Akio said.

Sora sat down in a meditating position, holding the seal Akio has known all Yamanaka's to do as they transferred their minds into an opponent.

_'Alright Hikaru. Just me and you. And this time, I won't lose.'_ Akio thought.

"Hitsume, guard Sora with your life. Hikaru is mine." Akio said as he leapt towards Hikaru.

"Taijutsu was never really my favorite subject." Hikaru muttered to himself as he and Akio sparred off in a strictly taijutsu match. "You've improved."

"Shut up bastard! You seriously hurt Chiyoko!" Akio called as he continued to punch and swipe at Hikaru, though the evasisve Uzumaki was still able to dodge him. "Stand still so I can rip you limb from limb!"

Hikaru dodged a swipe and landed a palm strike in Akio's stomach, knocking some wind out of the boy.

"Don't make me mad, Akio. You won't live that way." Hikaru said.

Akio grabbed Hikaru's wrist. "Then I'll drag you down to hell with me!"

Hikaru was thoroughly surprised when Akio flipped Hikaru with Hikaru's wrist. Hikaru winced in pain but saw Akio descending on him. Hikaru did a single hand seal and waited.

"Piercing Fang!" Akio called.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Hikaru exhaled the powerful burst of flames that knocked Akio back into the air. Hikaru ended his attack. "Sorry about that, Akio. You were in my way."

"That was quite impressive." Sai said landing on the ground. Hikaru turned to see an ink clone of himself staring at him. "The Ink Immitation Jutsu. It allows me to create an exact copy of my foe."

"…" Hikaru stared at himself before eying the Caged Bird Seal on his copy's forehead. "You would think so, wouldn't you?" The marks took up Hikaru's right side like always when he activated. He had to admit, he was getting pretty good in tapping into the Curse Mark's power. "But no two people are exactly alike. Not even twins."

"We'll see. Kill him." Sai ordered his creation.

Hikaru watched as his ink doppelganger came at him with speeds that he possessed with the same Byakugan and everything. Sighing, Hikaru readied himself.

_'I wonder if this counts as suicide.'_ he joked to himself as he began to block and swat at the clone's strikes. _'I bet Jarui is having a blast.'_

* * *

Jarui flipped twice before landing on his feet, clutching his swords. Seito stood in front of Hibachi as the latter began to rise again. In Seito's hands were two chains which he used as weapons.

_'He can make those chains grow longer at will whenever it is needed.'_ Jarui thought. _'Heh. And here I thought that the Hidden Leaf were a bunch of pushovers.'_

"Are you ready?" Seito asked Hibachi.

"Yeah." Hibachi said. "I'm going to blow him and this bridge sky high."

"I'll cover you. Go." Seito said as Hibachi began to run towards one edge of the bridge.

"Oh no you don't! It's time for me to lay the smackdown on you both!" Jarui shouted as he ran for Hibachi.

Seito slung one chain for Jarui. Seeing this, Jarui leapt into the air, apparently flying towards Hibachi as the chain went beneath him. The second chain wrapped around Jarui's left leg and pulled him towards Seito. Jarui prepared his swords to stab straight through Seito, though the man released his chain restraint and dodged, causing Jarui to roll on the ground.

Standing up, Jarui saw Seito slinging both chains for him. Jarui remembered that Seito's rubber gloves made shocking the chains to harm the user pointless. So he simply dodged the chains and ran for Seito. Seito moved his head just in time to dodge one blade before having to move his body in the opposite direction to dodge the second. This was a bittersweet thing as Jarui headbutted Seito, making the Leaf jonin to stumble backwards, his chains limp on the ground.

"Heh. Don't have to use my swords." Jarui said sheathing his weapons. "Not with this one at least." Jarui ran for Seito. "Arm Lariat!"

Seito was nearly beheaded by the strong arm that came from Jarui. Seito stood up and shook his head.

"Again sucka!" Jarui said landing the attack for a second time.

_'He's too fast for me.'_ Seito thought. _'Where are you Hibachi?'_

Jarui stood above Seito. "Not that it'll matter, but this is where you say your final words."

Seito touched a chain. "Chain Imprisonment!"

Jarui's eyes widened behind his dark glasses as the chains on the ground quickly wrapped around him.

"Arrogance is the fall of a lot of great leaders, such as Danzo-sama. You'd be wise to keep it to a minimal." Seito said.

Jarui chuckled. "You think that this will stop us? You forget, we're trained to work as a team, no matter what my personal feelings for the Hyuga are."

"You have a point," Seito said before an explosion was heard. "But I doubt that he'll live his fight either."

* * *

Hikaru panted. _'Well, I surely didn't expect my own jutsu used against me.'_

"Come on out Hikaru. You can't hide from the Byakugan." Sai said.

_'I doubt that that thing really has the Byakugan or else I would've been found out by now.'_ Hikaru thought as he stayed behind the crate. _'No, it's just a very good painting.'_

_'Got you!'_ Sora thought as her conscious was put inside of Hikaru.

"What… Are you… Doing?" Hikaru struggled to say as he was forced to reveal himself.

"There he is!" Akio said. "Get ready to pay Uzumaki!"

Hikaru watched Akio come for him.

_'Akio, I am sorry.'_ Hikaru thought before spinning on his feet.

"Rotation!" Hikaru called before sending Akio flying backwards. Hikaru finished the technique and stumbled around. "Get… Out… Of my… Mind!"

Hikaru continued to stagger around the area before Sai's ink creation appeared in front of him.

"Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four palms!" the clone called as it executed the technique.

Hikaru rolled on the ground and lied limp.

"That should do it." Sai said.

"Wait! His chakra… It's turning darker." Akio said as he pointed to Hikaru.

Two black feathered wings shot from Hikaru's back as his nails grew longer. Hikaru lifted his head to reveal that three red whickers grew in on each cheek as well as the fox slit in his eyes becoming more apparent.

"Hikaru? What the hell have you done to yourself?" Akio shouted.

"Now…" Hikaru said. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!"

A wave of chakra caused Sai and Akio to take a subconscious step backwards. Sora jumped to her feet, panting.

"What the hell was that thing?" Sora asked herself.

* * *

On the bridge, Seito and Jarui stood in the same position with Jarui still bounded by Seito's chains.

"What… What is that chakra?" Seito questioned, sweating a bit.

_'Damn you Hyuga. You knew all along how to activate your Stage Two form.'_ Jarui thought. _'You wanted me to attack so that you could kill me.'_

* * *

Hikaru stood breathing heavily as he gained control over himself. He would not go on a rampage like before.

"…" Sai was speechless at first. "Get him!"

Hikaru saw the ink creation coming for him. In a blink of an eye, Hikaru's foot raised and he began to kick the ink clone with said one foot several times in blinding speeds. Hikaru paused.

"Sixty-four Five Star Kicks!" Hikaru shouted before landing the sixty-fourth kicked directly in the clone's face, sending it flying backwards. Hikaru appeared to chase after the clone before vanishing and appearing behind it. "U!" the clone went flying into the air with the kick. "Zu!" It was knocked higher. "Ma!" Now Akio and Sai watched as the original, demonic boy moved in a blur. But they were prepared for the finishing blow. Instead something different. Hikaru appeared, his hand grabbing his clone's throat. "Ki… Now, die. Demonic Lotus!"

Hikaru plunged towards the ground, his left hand tightly around his clone's throat before slamming his clone into the ground. Sora and Hitsume regrouped with Akio and Sai.

"There's something inside of him." Sora said. "We might want to leave before he loses control over himself and kills all of us!"

"I can't." Akio said. "I promised Chi-"

"You are not going to die on my watch Akio-kun! Do you understand me? This is a direct order!" Sora shouted.

Akio stood frozen for a moment as he looked into Sora's eyes. He then gave a nod before turning to see Hikaru standing a few yards in front of him, his wings folded behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Hikaru asked, his fangs now more apparent.

"Go." Sai said. "I can take care of him. If you can help Hibachi and Seito with his partner, then the five of us can drag him down."

"Good plan." Akio said. "What do you say Sora?"

Sora grunted. "Fine. But die on me if you want to."

"I won't." Akio said. "Hitsume, let's go!"

Hikaru watched as the Akio and Sora ran off with Hitsume in tow. He then turned his gaze towards Sai.

"You can stop the play. I know what your Second Stage looks like." Sai said calmly.

Hikaru took his hand and peeled a seal from his left shoulder. His wings seemed to vanish into thin air as five black tails whipped around Hikaru. Hikaru crossed his arms.

"So you're one of them, huh? One of those spies in the Hidden Leaf." Hikaru said.

Sai smirked. "You're smarter than your father gave you credit for. Unfortunately, our plan worked. Now that there is a reason to kill you, we can possess half of the Jubi no Ookami before gaining the second half."

"…" Sai glared, waiting for the smart aleck response that Hikaru was known for. "…What second half?"

Sai grunted. "Don't play dumb-" That one show of rage was enough for Hikaru to run for the bridge. "I should've seen that one coming." Sai summoned two ink wolves. "Get him."

* * *

"The bridge is set to blow in twenty minutes." Hibachi said to Sora and Akio. "Seito has Jarui trapped in the center of it with his chains. All we have to do is get far enough away so I can set off the seals."

"Alright. Sai will be with us soon enough. Let's move." Sora said before a foot connected with her jaw, knocking her into Akio, who tumbled with her.

"Hikaru!" Hibachi called.

Hikaru raised his hand towards Hibachi. "Shinra Tensei."

Sora and Akio watched in disbelief as Hibachi was obliterated right in front of them.

"You bastard!" Akio shouted as he ran for Hikaru.

Hikaru appeared not to have been paying any attention to the charging Inuzuka and was struck with a fist in his gut. Akio brought his knee up and hit Hikaru in his face. Hikaru flipped backwards, his hair now falling in his face. He could see both Akio and Hitsume coming for him in the front and Sai coming from him in the back.

"Wind Rotation!" Hikaru called, sending both sides sliding backwards. Hikaru stopped his attack so he was facing Sai. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Sai was forced to jump onto his ink bird to get away. Hikaru ended his attack fast enough to dodge Hitsume's swipe before spinning around Akio, hitting them both with a palm strike. He sensed Sora coming and jabbed her with his elbow before spinning.

"Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four! One hundred and eight palms!" Hikaru shouted as he performed the technique, sending Sora rolling backwards.

"Sora!" Akio shouted.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Akio was now surrounded on all sides by Hikaru's clone as the original stood with his back to his former friend.

"Fight me one-on-one you coward!" Akio called. Hikaru did not respond as he walked to Sora. Hitsume jumped for him.

"Two! Four! Gentle Blade Eight Stabs!" Hikaru called as he stabbed the human cloned dog with the attack, two per limb.

"Hitsume!" Akio nearly cried as his companion lied on the ground beside Sora. "Hikaru! You son of a bitch I'll kill you!"

_'I doubt that.'_ Hikaru thought as he placed a paper seal on Sora.

"What are you doing?" Sora gasped.

"You'll thank me later." Hikaru whispered. "Take care of him."

"Wha-" was all she got before he landed a palm strke on her forehead, instantly knocking her out.

Seito panicked, though he did not show it on his face. Hibachi was clearly dead. There was no telling what the status of Sora was and Hitsume was disposed of. Plus, both Akio and Sai were forced into a corner as Sai waited the perfect time to attack and Akio being beaten by several clones. And the worse part was that Hikaru was walking straight for him.

Hikaru stepped past Seito and looked up at the taller Jarui.

"You underestimated him, didn't you?" Hikaru asked calmly.

"Get me out of this already." Jarui said.

"Fine," Hikaru said taking a small step backwards. "This may sting."

"What the he-"

"Rasengan!" Hikaru called shoving the sphere into the chain in-between Seito and Jarui.

Jarui felt the chains around him grow limp and he shrugged them off. Once his arms and hands were free, he immediately revealed his swords.

"No need." Hikaru said before wiping some blood from his lips onto his hand. "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a large red phoenix stood in front of Hikaru.

"Hikaru-kun, what happened to you?" the bird asked.

"Nothing." Hikaru answered before eying Jarui. "Are you going to get on or are you going to blow up with the rest of the bridge?"

"Hn." Jarui said uncertainly as he hopped on the bird. "What about you?"

"I'll catch up later." Hikaru responded. "Enkoutou, take him away from here."

"Hai, Hikaru-kun." the bird said before flying off.

Hikaru turned around to see that Seito's chains had reattached themselves and that the Root member was sending them for him. Hikaru's hands were wrapped in the chains.

"Now that I have you," Seito said. "We can bring you back to the village. I don't want to have to kill you."

"I see." Hikaru said, activating the Lion Twin Fists. "Then your fall should be honored." Hikaru broke free of the chain, causing Seito to gasp in surprise. "Lion Mountain Crusher!"

With one powerful blow, Seito was sent flying off of the side of the bridge into the water below. Hikaru turned on his heel, ready to leave.

"I…" Akio panted in his beaten state. "I hate you Uzumaki Hikaru and I will kill you the next time."

Hikaru grinned. "I'll be waiting."

Hikaru began walking off of the bridge as Akio began to drag himself towards Sora and Hitsume. Once Hikaru's foot touched the grass off of the bridge he turned to see that Akio was now holding Sora. He turned his attention towards Sai, who was heading for the group on the bridge.

"Hajime." Hikaru muttered before the bridge blew up. Hikaru watched as Sai was knocked into the waters below. "Good riddance."

* * *

Hayato looked around with his Byakugan activated. There was someone here. He stepped towards the person and tapped her on the shoulder. As the person turned around, his eyes caught a flash of red.

"Rei-chan… You've activated your Sharingan already?" Hayato asked in confusion, his reason for coming to their team training spot nearly forgotten.

Rei grabbed his collar. "You can't tell _anyone_, understood?" Hayato nodded as she deactivated her bloodline. "I try not to depend on it like the Uchihas before me once did. In fact, the only time I train with it is when I'm alone out here."

"Oh, but, um, could you let me go?" Hayato asked. Rei saw the blush on the boy's face and rolled her eyes before throwing him to one of the dummies she had standing. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

Hayato's Byakugan deactivated. "I came out here because this is where we meet. Hikaru-nii and I. Under the Freed Bird, Hizashi." Rei looked confuse as Hayato pointed into the sky and pointed to the stars that formed a bird with the stars. "Hikaru-nii said that it was named after the first Branch Member who was freed from the seal."

Rei saw the bird in the air, its wings were outstretched and it appeared to be looking directly down on them. She had never seen it before Hayato pointed it out to her and now it seemed to be the most obvious thing in the sky.

"So you're out here training?" Hayato said, gaining her attention. "Need a partner? I'd love to try to go against someone who actually has the Sharingan."

Rei stared at the black-haired idiot that she had grown to hit on a daily basis now. But, she figured now was the best time to test the Sharingan against the Byakugan.

"Sure." Rei said as Hayato grinned at her. "Stop smiling and get ready."

"Hai." Hayato said standing in Jyuken with his Byakugan activated.

"By the way," Rei stated. "I don't think your brother did it. The way he always got you guys from the academy… He's too nice to do those things."

"Thanks, but that's not going to make me go easy on you." Hayato responded to her. "And I've been holding a lot since earlier."

"Then let's go." Rei said.

The two engaged into a hand-to-hand match that began as something to take their minds off of other things, but ended up more like a game. Neither of them even noticed their sensei watching from atop of a tree branch, a small, sad smile on her face.

* * *

Jarui noticed that Hikaru had reverted back to himself, sporting his tattered Akatsuki cloak and hat.

"Didn't think you had it in you." Jarui said with a new sucker in his mouth. "I usually do the killing." Hikaru did not say anything as he continued to walk towards the direction of the new Akatsuki base. "Oh I get it. You're depressed about killing your little friends. Well I killed my mother and father and I'm fine about it. You'll get over it."

"You're talking too much." Hikaru said as he continued to walk. "And I only had to do what you failed to. So let's keep our talking to a minimum."

"I was wrong about you, Hyuga. You got game." Jarui said holding his fist out. "You've earned my respect."

Hikaru paused and turned around. He tapped fists with Jarui.

"Now let's go. I hate being late." Hikaru said.


	5. Chapter 5

Misleading Conflicts

**New Journey Arc**

_**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Forest of Death!**_

_"Naruto-kun, Hikaru's team has made it to the second portion." Hanabi informed her husband. "Should we be worried? His attitude as of lately reminds me of how Neji's once was."_

_"He's just taking it all in. He's alright Hana-chan." Naruto answered._

_"And the spies? What if they attack him while he's in there?" Hanabi asked._

_Naruto eyed his wife. "Hana-chan, is there something bothering you? I haven't seen you this jumpy since you were last pregnant. You're not pregnant are you?"_

_"No. I'm just worried for our son. If this thing doesn't clear up, I fear that the worst shall happen." Hanabi said._

_"Hn," Naruto said as he rose to his feet. "I'll go talk to Sasuke then. Hikaru will stay safe, I promise."_

_"Hai." Hanabi barely said._

_- Uzumaki Hanabi's concern about Team Four's advancement._

* * *

Rei eyed Hayato annoyingly as the boy stood with a smile that literally ripped his face in-half. They had just surpassed the first portion of the Chunin Exams that had taken place in Konoha, thankfully. While Masaru had been tight-lipped about the shortcuts in the forest, he did warn her of what to expect. And that warning seemed to pass right over Hayato's head as he celebrated the extremely difficult test.

"So now what? Are we going to stare at the fence forever?" Isamu asked.

"The proctor should be here soon." Rei said.

"I am here." the voice of Uchiha Sasuke said, causing Rei to nearly gasp in surprise. "So you are those who passed the first portion. While you're barely enough to feed some of the creatures in there, I'm surprised that this many past. Maybe that old man has grown soft on you."

"So what's this about?" a Rock genin asked.

Sasuke eyed him. "This is the Forest of Death, where your second portion will be held." Sasuke then looked at the others. "There are two stations: One to my right and one to my left. Each of you will go to one- and only one- of these stations and obtain a scroll. Your task is simple. Obtain the other scroll from another team and head for the tower in the center of the forest. Once there, I will give you further instructions."

"Tch, that sounds easy." a Mist genin said. "I doubt that any of these people can stop us."

"You? Say that to my -"

"Karou! Calm down!" Rei eyed the two Sand genin before turning back to her father.

"Before I let you in," Sasuke said. "I need your word, and only your word, that you are now your own responsibility. Any injury or death that happens beyond this point is not the fault of Konohagakure no Sato or Hi no Kuni. Do I have your word?"

"Hai." the group of genin said.

"Then, send one person to retrieve a scroll." Sasuke said. The genin made two separate lines in front of the two stations. Sasuke noticed that Isamu had gone to get Team Twelve's scroll. He made his way to his daughter and the son of his best-friend.

"Be careful, Rei-chan. There is no telling what can happen to you in there." Sasuke said.

"I will, Father." Rei replied.

"Oi, Sasuke, why is it called the Forest of Death if a lot of people have lived it?" Hayato asked.

Sasuke gave Hayato a curious look. "A lot, you say? When I came in as a genin, there were seventy-five other genin with my team. When we made it to the tower, there were only twenty-one. So while _some_ may live the Forest of Death, more than half dies every time it is used."

"Oh." Hayato said before Sasuke walked away. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Rei sighed. "Hayato, don't sweat it. We'll beat this thing."

Hayato gave her a warm grin. "You're right Rei-chan."

Rei turned away from him, muttering something that sounded like "baka" under her breath, though he did not pay it much attention to her. After this was up, he would become a chunin and finally able to go on better missions. He would find Hikaru, one way or another.

* * *

Chiyoko sat on a bench and was joined by Suzume.

"So you're going back to Suna soon, huh?" Suzume said, unusually serious. "I guess your next mission is to go after Hikaru, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Is that so bad?" Chiyoko asked.

Suzume flinched. "No! No! Nothing is bad about it! I'll just miss you, that's all!"

"Suzume, what aren't you telling me?" Chiyoko questioned.

"I can't tell you here. I'll tell you in my room." Suzume moved to leave, but Chiyoko grabbed her sleeve. "Chiyoko…"

"You know more about why he left, don't you?" Chiyoko asked. Suzume stood silent, her pale white eyes not meeting Chiyoko's. "Answer me Suzume!"

"Yes." Suzme said quietly.

"Tell me what you know." Chiyoko said firmly.

Suzume sighed as she began to tell Chiyoko what happened earlier that night.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Suzume groaned as she got out of her bed before nearly screaming as her eyes landed on her cousin's.

"Hikaru! What the hell are you doing?" Suzume whispered fiercely.

"Suzume-nee, it's time." Hikaru announced. Suzume's eyes saddened. "I know, but it must be done."

"Where will you go?" Suzume asked.

"To a secret location outside of Rice Country. From there, I don't know." Hikaru said. "Just make sure that Hayato and the others are safe."

Suzume hugged Hikaru. "Please tell me what I have to do."

"Keep some of them off of my back." Hikaru said as he hugged Suzume back. "And whatever you do, don't get caught."

"What about Chiyoko?" Suzume asked.

Hikaru released Chiyoko and reached into his pocket. He revealed a bracelet.

"When she's ready," Hikaru said. "Hand her this. She'll know exactly what it is."

"Sure." Suzume said. "Are you going to suit up?"

"No. They know that I'm the only phoenix-masked ANBU at the moment. I need to borrow your mask." Hikaru said. Suzume nodded as she moved to her dresser. She revealed her tiger mask to Hikaru. "Count ten seconds and then come after me. I already have help to the east and west. I just need to make sure that the two guards in front are taken care of. Since we look alike, put my mask on and wear your hair down. They will never know the difference."

"I'll do it." Suzume said. "Send a message telling me that you're okay, alright?"

Hikaru smiled. "I will. Now, let's go."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"You knew…" Chiyoko murmured.

"I'm sorry Chichi-chan. But there is more to this than you know and I'm not allowed to tell you." Suzume said with a bow.

"Why not?" Chiyoko asked angrily.

"He told me not to when I first learned about it." Suzume said, she could feel her friend's anger radiating off of the Suna native. "Please forgive me. I didn't want to be the one to-"

"So it was you." Chiyoko cut off. "The ANBU who warned me to go into the woods. You sent me after Hikaru!"

Suzume cringed. "H-Hai. I figured that I had already said my goodbyes. It was your turn."

Chiyoko sat in silence as she thought about this. Suzume knew that Hikaru was leaving and even helped him do so. But from what she was told and Hikaru's reaction, Suzume telling her to find Hikaru was not in the boy's plans.

Suzume watched the other girl rise, afraid of what might happen.

"Thanks." Chiyoko said quietly.

"You're welcome…" Suzume responded. "Now, if you were to come to my room, I can tell you everything I know. I swear."

"I don't need to hear it." Chiyoko said. "I just want to think."

"Sure." Suzume said before Chiyoko walked away. "Curse you Fate…"

* * *

Rei, Hayato, and Isamu landed in a clearing with Isamu's two pups.

"Five days." Rei said. "That gives us time to find the Heaven Scroll."

"Maybe we should split up?" Hayato suggested. "We could cover a lot more ground that way."

"Fine." Rei said before marking a tree with an X. "We'll meet back here in thirty minutes. Don't die out there."

"Hai." Hayato and Isamu said before Rei leapt away.

"Well, I guess it's time to split." Isamu said. "If you're in trouble, just whistle."

"Yeah, yeah." Hayato said before jumping onto a tree branch and dashing off. "Now, time to find that Heaven Scroll."

As Hayato hopped around, he thought about the clan's meeting yesterday.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Hanabi sat in the head's chair with Hiashi to her left and Hinata to her right. The other Hyugas sat in chairs around the large rectangular table. Hayato, Hanabi's second oldest child, was called to the meeting seeing that he was the most seeming to become the next heir of the clan.

"Since Hikaru has betrayed our village and our clan," one of the elders said with a hint of disdain. "We are forced to replace him with another of head's bloodline. Therefore, it must be passed onto Uzumaki Hayato."

"Disregarding the tone you have when referring to _my_ son," Hanabi said. "I have another solution. One that will restore balance to the clan."

"What is it?" Hiashi asked his daughter.

"Seeing that Hinata-nee and myself are technically no longer a part of this clan," Hanabi said. "I entrust Hyuga Suzume as the new heiress of the Hyuga Clan."

This caused murmurs around the table, Hayato being confused to no end. What was the big deal with Suzume becoming heiress? She surely was tough and she had been to several clan meetings on Hikaru's behalf. So what was the big deal?

"Hanabi-"

"Yes?" Hanabi cut the same woman off with a silencing glare.

"Sister," Hinata said. "Have you thought about this decision? Suzume is a Branch Member and has already been marked with the Caged Bird Seal."

"Yes. Which is why I will personally remove it." Hanabi said calmly.

"Hanabi-sama…" Neji began.

"It is a decision I have thought of." Hanabi said. "Hayato will resume his duty as heir of the Uzumaki Clan and the Uzumaki Clan only. My children will not be stressed with the duties of two clans any more."

"So this is it? You're ending centuries of tradition on the actions of your treacherous son?" another elder said as he rose from his seat. "We knew this would happen if you were to marry the demon fox, and now you let us all suffer!"

"Kiyo-sama! That is my son-in-law that you're referring to." Hiashi said.

"It is true." Kiyo said. "And what is worst is that he made the same mistake the Yondaime did!"

"The next time you speak badly about my husband and/or my son, I will personally kill you with just one blow." Hanabi said with a calm, yet deadly, tone. "The reason you remain standing is because I want to show Hayato the power of a verbal warning. Only one is needed before attacking."

Kiyo eyed Hayato. "Hmph. He doesn't look like he's had much training in the field of Jyuken."

Hayato felt his Byakugan slowly activating.

"Sister," Hinata said. "If that is your decision, then I support you. Hyuga Suzume will be next in line. But once this happens-"

"Then when she becomes head, Branch and Main will be no more." Hanabi concluded for Hinata. "That is, with Father's and Neji's approval."

"I will not have someone who aided those Uchihas running the clan!" Kiyo said. "Suzume's mother, Tamaki, runs the supply shop that the Uchiha Clan once used."

"I am aware of her mother's past. But I am up for suggestions. If you have an ideas, tell me." Hanabi said. "But tread lightly. One false mistake will cost you dearly."

"I suggest Hinata's eldest daughter, Nara Shikako. Not only is she without the seal, but her parents are both respectable." Kiyo said.

"Is that all?" Hanabi asked, her eyes closing slowly.

"Yes." Kiyo said before gasping for air. Hanabi now beside him with a palm over his chest, her back towards the others.

"Hyuga Suzume is now officially heiress of the clan." Hanabi said without turning around. "I will begin her training immediately."

No one said a word as Kiyo fell onto the table, gasping for air. Using his Byakugan, Hayato found that his mother purposely missed her target, only knocking the air out of the elder.

"Then this meeting is adjourned." Hiashi said as if there were not an old man gasping for air.

"Hai." the others said standing up.

Hayato followed the others out of the building.

"Hayato-kun," Hanabi said in her normally sweet motherly voice. "Come with me. I will also begin your training just incase Suzume turns the offer down."

"Sure." Hayato said following Hanabi. "Say, Mom, why didn't they want Suzume-chan to become heiress?"

Hanabi smiled. "Remember this Hayato-kun. You choose your own destiny. Hikaru did that and now it is your turn to do the same."

"Hai…" Hayato said as he tried to think about what was being said to him.

Hanabi giggled. "Don't think too much about it Hayato-kun. Now, get ready. I'm not going to go easy on either of you."

"Hai!" Hayato said, excited to get more training.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Hayato landed on a branch.

"Byakugan!" Hayato said as he activated his bloodline. "Hmm… There's a team ahead and they've stopped. Now's my chance!"

* * *

Squad Nine (Sarutobi Takahiro, Aburame Mukade, and Hatake Keiko) stopped as the daughter of Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Shizune ordered them to.

"There's someone around here." Keiko said, her dark brown eyes scanning the area. She pointed towards a bush. "There!"

No sooner did that leave her mouth did a large boomerang come flying towards them. The three were able to dodge it as the weapon circled around and flew back into the bushes.

_'What was that?'_ Hayato thought as he watched from his hidden spot.

"So that's your game? Well, I got something for you." Takahiro said while doing hand seals. "Water Release: Violent Water Wave!"

Takahiro shot a powerful burst of water towards the bushes. Hayato's eyes darted in another direction.

_'There!'_ Hayato thought as two genin came charging for Team Masaru.

"I got them." Mukade said thrusting his sleeved arms forwards. Hayato watched as several kikai bugs fly towards the two mystery genin.

"Dodge right!" one of the two genin said, obviously a boy. The two went right, dodging the bugs successfully. "Alright Senji, do it!"

The second member held a hand seal.

"Ice Release: Haze Mist Jutsu!"

Takahiro, Mukade, and Keiko stood still as a thick, freezing mist covered the area.

"Th-this is c-c-cold." Takahiro shivered.

_'An ice version of the Hidden Mist Technique.'_ Keiko observed. _'That's new.'_

"Takahiro," Mukade said as he pointed a sleeve-covered hand in the distance. "They are there."

"Right." Takahiro said as he repeated his hand seals. "Water Release: Violent Water Wave!"

The attack fired with precision to where Mukade was pointing to. Hayato noticed that the apparent leader was hit while Senji was not. He then spotted the large boomerang coming for them. He was going to call out to them, but Keiko turned around and surprisingly caught the weapon with her hands.

_'No way!'_ Hayato thought.

"Keiko-chan… How'd you do that?" Takahiro asked.

"Just timing the rotation of the weapon." Keiko said. "Mukade, the other one is that way."

"I'm on it." Mukade said.

"Ah!" Hayato looked around. That scream was clearly heard throughout the entire woods. Hayato move towards the area of the scream where he found a Mist kunoichi on her back. A large bear roaring as it stood over her.

"Mountain Crusher!" Hayato called as he moved to do the attack. The bear was knocked clear off its feet. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked at Hayato with crystal blue eyes. Her dark violet hair put him in the mind of an innocent version of Kinkura's mother (aka the crazy-snake lady).

"Thanks." the girl said as she stood up. "My name is Kagura."

"Hayato." Hayato said deactivating his bloodline. "Where's your team?"

"One of my teammates was severely injured by another team that came by here looking for someone. So I was chosen to scout the area, but then I was attacked by that bear." Kagura replied.

"Oh." Hayato said before smiling. "Well, you're safe now. I don't think that that bear is going to be attacking you anytime soon."

"Too bad for you!" Hayato heard before a fist connected with his jaw, knocking him onto his back. Hayato sat up to see a boy stand beside Kagura. "Good going Kagura."

"…" Hayato was silent as he stood up. He felt his Byakugan activate out of anger. "You tricked me?"

"What can I say? A cute face can get you anywhere nowadays." Kagura replied with an arrogant smirk. She reached into her pouch and pulled out senbon needles. "Now stay still. This will only hurt for a moment."

_'You bet it will.'_ Hayato thought.

Kagura threw the needles at Hayato, who set his feet, ready for the next attack.

"Rotation!" Hayato called as he spun. The needles flew harmless on the ground as Hayato stopped. "Now it's your turn!"

Hayato dashed off towards Kagura, who immediately began to backtrack. Hayato was already told that the Jyuken never works when fighting out of rage, so he had to swallow his own pride to do this correctly. Throwing strikes at Kagura, Hayato learned that the girl must have been a long-ranch fighter because her evasiveness was great. He also figured this out because he counted the openings that he had created on himself and she hardly noticed at all. Thus, close-up combat was not her thing and he was going to keep at it for as long as he can.

"Jisame now is a good time to cut in!" Kagura called to her teammate.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." her male teammate said reaching for something on his back. Hayato's eyes picked up on something coming for him and dodged. He then saw a link-chain with an axe-head at the end. "I missed."

"What is that?" Hayato asked.

"This?" Jisame said as he pulled the weapon back towards him. "This is my special chained-axe. It can cut through anything and can reach anywhere. You're as good as dead, Hayato."

"No offense," Kagura said, now a few feet away from Hayato. "But we have to eliminate the competition. You were kind of cute."

Hayato grunted. He now realized what Rei was trying to teach him during one of their nightly sparring sessions. Being niced to the enemy can sometimes cost the battle, and ironically, she had used the same method to defeat him; trickery.

"Water Needle Clone Jutsu!" Kagura called as she threw just two needles which multiplied into thousands.

Hayato saw the needles coming for him as well as Jisame's weapon flying towards him. He jumped backwards, dodging the needles, but the axe head quickly turned directions, heading for him.

"You can't outrun this!" Jisame said.

Hayato flipped over the blade. _'The chain.'_

Hayato landed on his feet and ran towards the tree where Kagura stood.

"Coming towards me, huh? That won't help your chances in living." Kagura said throwing a few senbons towards Hayato. "Water Needle Clone Jutsu!"

Hayato dodged the needles as he continued to run for Kagura.

"Got him!" Jisame said slinging the axe for Hayato.

Hayato timed his counter perfectly. He took two steps up the tree before flipping backwards. While upside down, he charged chakra into his palms.

"Gentle Blade!" Hayato shouted as he jabbed beneath him.

Jisame pulled on his chain, but the axe head was bedded in the tree.

"You broke my chain!" Jisame said angrily. "Now this is where things get serious!"

Hayato smirked. "You bet. I doubt neither of you have any basic taijutsu skills, which is why she tries to stay as far away as she can and you sneak up behind your opponent." Hayato then prepared to charge at Jisame. "Too bad you're going against a Hyuga!"

Hayato quickly dashed for Jisame, twice the speed he ran earlier. Jisame attempted to side step Hayato, but the boy just turned around with a palm thrust to Jisame's stomach.

_'Now's my chance!'_ Hayato thought.

"Two! Four! Eight Palms!" Hayato called as he did the attack.

Jisame rolled on the ground as Kagura glared from her spot in the tree.

_'That look like it hurt.'_ she thought. _'Where are you Sangetsu-kun?'_

* * *

Rei stopped on a branch and looked around. Something was off about the scenery. There were no genins. There was no fighting. There was no noise. Just a peaceful, silent area.

"Uchiha Rei…" Rei turned her eyes towards a white-haired boy with purple eyes. On his back, a large sheathed sword. "I've been watching you for a while."

"Hozuki Sangetsu." Rei replied. "Where's your team?"

"Hopefully taking care of your team." Sangetsu said before jumping. He landed in the clearing in front of Rei. "You are my true target."

"What? What are you talking about?" Rei asked.

"My father wants me to find a good bride to ensure that his grandchildren are strong." Sangetsu said. "And I've chosen you." Rei nearly gagged. "Powerful, beautiful, and the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and the Kurama Can's heiress. Yes, you'll make fine children indeed."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Rei said activating her Sharingan. "But you're not my type."

Sangetsu glared at her. "If that's how you want it, then I'll remind you why I'm the Devil of the Hidden Mist!"

Rei grunted. She had heard of the strong swordsman genin from Mist and she had purposely told her team to steer away from him unless they were together at hundred percent. This was going to be tough.

"You can have the first shot, but make it count. It's the last one you'll get." Sangetsu said.

Rei reached into her pouch and produced two kunai. She tossed them both to Sangetsu. The boy stood still as the kunai flew through him as if he were water and stook into the tree behind him.

"You must have missed my kekkei genkai." Sangetsu said.

"You wish." Rei said as an explosion behind Sangetsu caused him to turn his head. The tree behind him began descending on him. "Good luck with that."

Rei quickly dashed off with Sangetsu venting. He turned swiftly and brought out his sword, Samedaha. With one slash, he had cut the tree down the center, leaving him unharmed.

"What do you think, Samehada? Should we kill her and then have our way with her or should we just feed her to the sharks?" Sangetsu asked the sword before sniggering. "Both it is."

* * *

Hayato began panting. Chasing after Kagura seemed more tiring than he originally thought. At least he did not have to worry about Jisame anytime soon.

"Give it up." Kagura said, breathing heavily as well. "No matter how fast you run, you'll never catch me."

"I will cat- Hold on." Hayato said as his eyes picked on a familiar chakra signature. "Rei-chan? She's in trouble! I have to go help her!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Kagura called as Hayato ran off. "Sangetsu…!"

Kagura took off after Hayato.

* * *

Isamu sat near a small stream. In his lap was the Heaven Scroll that he had simply stolen from a downed team from Taki.

"We're good." Isamu said to his two pups. "I wonder if Rei or Hayato even found a Heaven Scroll yet. Probably not." Kuroimaru gave a small bark. "Do I think they like each other…? No! Rei hates both of us, simple as that." Shiromaru barked next. "You do have a point… She did smell like him the other day, but that could come from sparring. Besides, if they did like each other, why would they split up?" Shiromaru gave another bark. "…You know, you have a point. But Hayato likes that frightening Morino Saki. You know, the niece of the first proctor guy? So either if they did run off together, I doubt it's for that."

Isamu stood up and checked his surroundings. The nearest chakra signatures were motionless and nowhere near him. He was safe for the moment.

"I guess I'll go back to the meeting point." Isamu said. "Let's go guys."

* * *

Rei now stood with her back against a tree. The mist that surrounded her only made her realized that her opponent was near and he was aiming to kill her.

"Okay Rei… Don't panic. Dad has trained you to find people in these situations. Mom has told you to use your genjutsu to get out of them. And you have trained with your Sharingan. You have this." Rei said.

"You wish!" Sangetsu said.

Rei nearly squealed as she dodged his strike from above, the tree behind her nearly splitting in half. Rei gathered herself and did hand seals.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Rei called spraying multiple of fireballs towards her attacker.

Sangetsu flipped away from the attack. As he did so, Rei stopped her attack and did more hand seals. Sangetsu saw a tree grow in the place of his target, Rei no longer to be found.

_'So this must be her Eternal Forest I heard of. I wonder if I can sniff her out.'_ Sangetsu thought with a smug grin.

Rei eyed Sangetsu from her spot.

_'His sword can eat me if I allow it. I have to stay away from him.'_ Rei thought. _'Let's see. He's not that adapt at genjutsu, I see. But this could be just an act. His affinity is water, which counters my fire. I don't know about his taijutsu, but with that sword I'm not about to test it. My only hope is that Isamu or Hayato will find me in time.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Misleading Conflicts

**New Journey Arc**

_**Chapter 5: Battle in the Forest! Finding True Strength!**_

_"Hey, Hikaru-nii," Hayato said looking at his older brother. "What makes you so strong if you hardly put the effort to train? Is it because you're a prodigy?"_

_Hikaru chuckled. "No, that's not it."_

_"Then what is it? No matter how hard I train, I'll never be able to beat you." Hayato exclaimed._

_"Yes you will. Tomorrow." Hikaru said. "And to answer your question, I'm only strong when there is someone for me to protect. It is easier for me to draw on that power because Chichi-chan is on my team. As long as I believe that she is in trouble, even if she isn't, then I can grow stronger." Hikaru looked at the starry sky. "That, Hayato-kun, is true strength."_

_Hayato frowned in confusion. "I'm lost. I thought you said love makes you weak?"_

_Hikaru began laughing. "When you're older, you'll understand." Hikaru then settled in a Jyuken stance. "Now, try imitating me. This is one of my strongest moves ever. It's called, the Gentle Blade."_

_-_ Hikaru teaching Hayato about true strength.

* * *

Hayato dodged another barrage of senbon needles.

"Man she's really annoying!" Hayato said before eying Kagura.

"You want to stop Sangetsu-kun from doing what he came here for. Finding his next wife and eliminating everyone else." Kagura said. "I can't let you do either."

Hayato settled in the Jyuken stance.

"Well, he can't have Rei-chan." Hayato said.

"Oh. I didn't know that you cared for your teammate like that." Kagura said.

"Shut up! Rei-chan is my friend and my teammate and she's in danger!" Hayato said. "I will help her anytime of the day!"

Kagura smirked. "Well you'll have to get through me first."

"Then that's what I'll do, believe it!" Hayato called.

* * *

Hikaru and Jarui sat in their personal hideout. Since the reformation of the group, each pair had their own hideout outside of the main hideout in Getsugakure.

"Leader-sama has given us our next mission." Hikaru said. "It is to find a girl named Nobusaki Hisa. She has the strange demon known as the Reibi no Menhiru inside of her."

"The Reibi? Why would we want that?" Jarui asked.

"Little known fact," Hikaru explained. "The Reibi can feed on dark emotions to fuel its chakra. Fighting her will be quite difficult. If we just have the slightest thoughts of killing her, hating her, harming her, she will grow that much stronger."

Jarui nodded. "Then let's go."'

* * *

Rei dodged the sword strike again before jumping backwards.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Sangetsu swirled in a circle, becoming a puddle of water and being absorbed into the ground. Rei ended her technique and eyed her surroundings. She gasped when she spotted a fist coming from beneath her. Sangetsu successfully landed a punch that sent the girl flipping into the air.

Sangetsu came for Rei, who quickly rolled to her feet. Sangetsu began swinging Samehada at Rei and the girl began to dodge with caution. Sangetsu smirked before basically vanishing in the mist around her. Rei had little time to process this before Sangetsu shoulder-tackled her, causing her to slide and skip off of the ground.

"Give it up. You're not better than me." Sangetsu said. "You should've just accepted being my wife. Now, you'll just be my whore."

"Uchiha Rei is no one's whore." Rei said doing hand seals. "Ninja Art: Entrance to the Outer World!"

Sangetsu looked around as his mist disappeared and the area grew darker. He clutched Samehada tighter, waiting for Rei's attack. He then caught movement from behind him and turned to see a few chains coming for him. Swinging Samehada, Sangetsu sliced through the chains and smirked.

"That it?" Sangetsu said before more chains wrapped around him. "Hey! Let go!"

The chains began to pull Sangetsu to a large hole. Sangetsu kept his composure, though the heat growing from the hole told him what this meant.

"I will not die!" Sangetsu said taking one final swing with his blade.

Rei watched this before she was forced to release the hold. That genjutsu required a great deal of her chakra. Thankfully, it appeared that Sangetsu's mind was in no condition to go on.

"Told you." Rei muttered before turning around. She tensed. "You're kidding me!"

"Die!" Sangetsu called coming for her. Sangetsu slashed the girl in half, only for her to disappear in a puff of smoke and be replaced by a log. "Damn… Where'd she go now?"

Rei sat in a branch a few yards above Sangetsu panting lightly.

_'This guy has more chakra than Hayato.'_ Rei thought. _'Okay, play time is over.'_

* * *

Hayato was now in striking range of Kagura, but the girl just proved to be another Water Clone. Hayato turned on his toes and grabbed a kunai that was coming for him and tossed it in the air. The tag exploding after he did so.

_'This is getting old.'_ Hayato thought.

Hayato took off for Kagura again. This time the girl stood patiently before Hayato caught something in his peripheral vision. He dodged the restored axe-chain of Jisame.

"Took you long enough." Kagura said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, that loser cut more than I thought." Jisame said pulling the axe back, which he caught skillfully. "But let's finish him just like we did those other Leaf Nins."

Hayato stood frozen for a second. What other Leaf Nins? Did they mean Isamu? Did they mean Takahiro? Did they mean Saki and Shikako?

"I think we scared him." Kagura said. "So why not just finish him?"

"My pleasure." Jisame said tossing the axe towards Hayato.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Hayato looked at his aunt, Hinata, as she greeted and said goodbye to Hanabi, who was leaving the training area to meet her other children at home.

"Hey, Aunt Hinata," Hayato said. "Hikaru-nii came to you for training and you made him like ten-times stronger! So… I was wondering…"

Hinata smiled. "I would be happy to train you, Hikaru-kun. But I warn you, it won't be easy."

"Sure! But, why did you quit training Hikaru-nii?" Hayato asked.

"His element natures are fire and wind, while mine is water." Hinata explained. "There was nothing more I could do." Hayato nodded. "But for you, I can teach you something pretty useful."

"Really? Alright!" Hayato said jumping up in excitement.

_**End Flasback**_

* * *

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hayato called.

Jisame watched as his axe seemed to have missed Hayato while the boy's hands became nothing but blurs around him. When Hayato finished, Jisame could see a tear and a bloodstain on Hayato's side. His axe had nipped him. But then, Jisame saw something that he thought was impossible. His chain was cut in several pieces.

"What? How did you do that?" Jisame shouted.

_'Alright Mom, time to see if your technique works.'_ Hayato thought running for Jisame.

Jisame hopped into the air and Hayato followed quickly.

"That speed…!" Kagura said.

Hayato flipped so he was upside-down and began kicking upwards, hitting Jisame in his stomach area.

"Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two Sky Kicks!" Hayato called, the last kicked hitting Jisame in his chin. Hayato was pushed towards the ground where he flipped onto his feet. Hayato watched Jisame crash into the ground. "Alright! I did all thirty-two of them with perfection!"

Kagura stared at her downed teammate before looking at Hayato.

_'This boy is full of surprises. Unfortunately, I sense that Sangetsu is about to finish off his teammate.'_ Kagura thought.

Hayato took a deep breath and turned towards Kagura.

"I have just ten minutes to finish you off so I can go save my teammate." Hayato said, causing Kagura to flinch. She had seriously pegged him for an idiot. "And that starts now!"

* * *

Rei and Sangetsu exchanged glares. The mist had lifted from the area and there were several burnt and slashed trees around them. Neither of them showed their fatigue, though they were both thoroughly tired.

"This is where I finish this." Sangetsu said.

"I knew you were going to say that." Rei said holding a hand seal. "Gate of Open, kai!" Sangetsu felt the rise of chakra radiating from Rei. "If there's one thing I can't deny is that I had one of the strongest kunoichi ever as a sensei."

"I don't care who you had." Sangetsu said. "It's not going to win this match."

"Right." Rei said before coming towards Sangetsu. She landed a powerful knee in Sangetsu's stomach. This caused the boy to be lifted off of the ground by the force. Rei then landed a strong spinning heel kick that sent him flying backwards. "Like I said, you're not my type."

Sangetsu chuckled darkly as he rose to his feet.

"You think that soft taps like that are going to put me down? You must have me confused with one of your weak teammates." Sangetsu said.

Rei did hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Sangetsu took Samehada and slahed the fireball, causing the fire to shoot on either side of him. Rei was not completely surprised that he had done this, but it did put her on the edge a little. After the attack subsided, Sangetsu ran towards Rei with the intent of slashing her in half. Rei was able to dodge the slash and put space between her and the swordsman.

_'Do not get hit by that Rei.'_ she mentally told herself.

* * *

Chiyoko sat onto of Minato's head on Hokage Mountain. She always favored the Yellow Flash, seeing that he did save an entire village from the strongest biju and is the grandfather of her former lover.

"Chiyoko," Kinkura said from behind her. "Lord Hokage has requested your presence."

"Hai." Chiyoko said standing up.

* * *

Hayato panted as he looked at the Mist kunoichi. Kagura was more than certain to keep Hayato away from her, so he now had to think of a plan to hit her from a distance. He knew the basic academy ninjutsu and the Hyuga's Jyuken. Regrettably, that was not enough to land a strike on Kagura. If only he had paid more attention to his father's constant blabbering about his old battles, he might have learned a move or two like the Rasengan.

_'Stupid short attention span.'_ Hayato thought.

"Giving up already?" Kagura asked.

"I'll never give up!" Hayato called pointing towards her. "So why not get down from there and fight me one-on-one!"

Kagura giggled. "You're funny, Hayato-kun. But that's not going to happen, so don't waste your breath." Hayato and Kagura both flinched when they heard a piercing shriek. Kagura regained herself and smirked. "Well, it looks like you're too late. Your teammate is as good as dead now."

Hayato's eyes narrowed. "For your sake, she better not be."

* * *

Rei panted as she grabbed her bleeding arm. The cut was borderline gash and the pain was twice as much as she thought it would be. Luckily, Rei was slightly ambidextrous and could use her left hand almost as good as her right.

Her opponent was grinning menacingly as he walked towards her. Rei stood up and clutched a kunai with her left hand. She was running low on weapons and chakra. She momentarily ended her Sharingan to conserve chakra. There were only three people she knew that could use the Sharingan without trying and two were dead.

"You look so good without your Sharingan. But I want to see you die as the feisty Uchiha princess that you are." Sangetsu said. Rei glared at Sangetsu used the broad side of Samedaha to lift Rei's chin up. "Go ahead. Use it."

"If that's what you want…" Rei said closing her eyes, building up her remaining chakra. "Sharingan!"

Rei's Sharingan activated gaining a smirk from Sangetsu.

"Perfect… Dad will be happy to have these eyes." Sangetsu said. Rei's body slowly disappeared along with her chakra scent. "Hiding will do you no good."

Rei stood perfectly still. She called this her False Camoflauge Technique and had invented it when sparring with Hayato. Though she needed to make eye-contact with her opponent to use it, it still proved to be a smart move. And as Sangetsu began looking around to find her, she knew that now was her chance to run.

"When I find you…" Sangetsu let his threat linger in the air. He would have the Uchiha girl one way or another.

* * *

Isamu ran through the trees.

"I heard it over here." Isamu said before hearing Kuroimaru bark. Isamu stopped and looked down on Jisame trying to rise to his feet. "Hayato was here. Come on guys! We have a lot of ground to catch up!"

* * *

Kagura laughed. "Give it up Hayato-kun. You'll _never_ catch me!"

"Stay still!" Hayato called.

Kagura threw needles at Hayato. "Water Needle Clone Jutsu!"

"Rotation!" Hayato called spinning on his feet.

_'How does he still have any chakra left?'_ Kagura thought. _'This guy is a stamina freak!'_

Hayato finished the technique and saw Kagura standing in her spot in the tree. He had no clue on how to get her down onto the ground. She seemed too smart and too fast for him to try and catch. Plus, she seemed to calculate his every move.

_'I got it!'_ Hayato thought to himself.

"Water Needle Clone Jutsu!" Kagura called.

Hayato watched the needles coming for him. He had to time this perfectly.

Kagura watched as Hayato attempted to dodge the needles with a smile. She figured he was low on chakra, despite his effort. And once he was hit by a barrage of needles, she knew that the match was close to the end. Hayato's body fell limp on the ground.

"Well, I knew it was time for you to lose." Kagura said hopping off of the tree branch and walking towards Hayato. "Unfortunately, you were cute. I wouldn't have minded working with you in the future." Kagura saw the line of blood coming from Hayato. "Huh… I must've hit a vessel or something."

Hayato waited for Kagura to be over him before springing into action. By flipping himself on his hands, he began to kick upwards.

"Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two Sky Kicks!" Kagura was sent flying into the air after the final kick and Hayato watched. Her body hit the ground with a thud. "You… You fell for your own technique." Hayato told her as he limped towards her. "Sorry about that, but I have to save my teammate."

Kagura could only watch as Hayato struggled to dash off. As her eyelids slowly began to drop, she had one final thought.

_'I wish Sangetsu-kun fought for me like you do, Hayato-kun.'_

* * *

Rei rolled out of the way of the shark-blade again, this time the entire tree collapsing behind her. Her arm was in no better shape and her chakra was in worse condition. She basically prayed that someone or something would save her now. This Sangetsu character was a lot stronger than she assumed.

"It's time to die!"

"Mountain Crusher!"

Rei's eyes went wide. She had not seen, smell, heard, or felt Hayato coming. He surprised her more and more.

Sangetsu stood up, holding his hurt stomach.

"You? I thought Kagura and Jisame were finishing you off." Sangetsu said.

Hayato pulled some needles out of his arm. "Let's just say that they're both sleeping right now."

Sangetsu grinned. "Well… This was unexpected. But, if it means that Samehada can have more to eat, then by all means, let's do this."

"Hayato… You're in no condition to fight him." Rei said.

"And you are?" Hayato asked.

"Run!" Rei said. "That is an order!"

"I'm not leaving you behind Rei." Hayato said, his Byakugan focused on Sangetsu. "Besides, I told you a while back. Until I bring Hikaru-nii home, I won't die."

Rei looked at the determination in Hayato's eyes. The only time she was able to see this fierce side of him was when they fought during their regularly nightly spars. While his Jyuken had certainly improved over the past few months, it was Hayato's craftiness that actually surprised Rei. He could make a plan up in a heartbeat and still score lower than nearly everyone else on a written exam.

"Hayato, you baka," Rei said as she smiled. "You're going to get us killed. But if you go down, I guess as a member of this team, I should go down with you."

"Yeah. Now what's with this guy?" Hayato asked.

"…" Sangetsu stood and eyed the two before grimacing. "You? She cares for you? Why would anyone care for you? Isn't your brother the traitor of the Hyuga Clan?"

Hayato growled. "Don't talk about Hikaru like that!"

"It's true, isn't it?" Sangetsu said. "I've always known the Hyuga to be overrated, but I never thought treacherous. It makes me wonder if they had a hand in anything else."

"I'm warning you." Hayato said through gritted teeth.

Sangetsu pointed Samehada towards Hayato.

"Then let's get right to it then." Sangetsu said.

* * *

Chiyoko stood at the gates with a bag slung over her shoulder. Next to her was her former sensei, Lee. The two were waiting on the last member of their party, someone the new Hokage, Naruto, had kept secret.

"Whoever it is has can't tell time. We should've left by now." Chiyoko muttered.

"Do not worry Chi-chan. I am sure that whoever Naruto-kun has put on our team as our third teammate is someone that we are both able to work with." Lee replied.

"Sorry I'm late," Akio said. "I had to tell Hitsume bye."

Chiyoko's eyes widened before she embraced her teammate tightly.

"Akio-kun! You've been cleared!"

Though the battle with Hikaru had been months ago, those who survived against him (Akio, Sora, and Seito) were severely injured, Seito taken the worst of it. Akio was cleared a few weeks ago, but was not put on active duty by the Hokage. Hitsume would need more time to recuperate. Hikaru's Gentle Blade was deadly force, an A-rank maneuver, and when used correctly it could kill an opponent with one blow. Some compared it to the Chidori or even Raikiri, seeing that once at full power, it could slice through anything and the chakra used to push out the palm can do severe damage to one's chakra pathway.

Hitsume was lucky.

"Yeah, the Hokage said that I could go on this mission with you guys since I owe Hikaru a new one." Akio said. "Sora-chan is still a bit shaken up. And no one has seen Sai-san anywhere. And Hibachi…" Akio gritted his teeth as he watched his former teammate decimate Hibachi on the bridge. "He's got to pay Chi, one way or another."

"Our mission is not to search or find Hikaru-kun," Lee said. "But to rescue the girl known as Nobusaki Hisa, the Reibi. If we find Hikaru-kun and his partner, apprehend his partner. I do not want either of you to go after Hikaru-kun."

"What the hell, Lee-sensei? You've been playing favorites since we-"

"Akio! Shut up!" Lee shouted. Though it was rare, Lee's anger was not to be toyed with and the younger jonin quickly silenced himself. "I have had years studying the Jyuken and a way to counter it without the Byakugan! Hikaru's ninjutsu are a combination of Naruto's and Sasuke's, two men that I grew and trained with! This is not favoritism, it is logic!"

Chiyoko silently disagreed with Lee. She wanted to fight Hikaru, one final time, but she knew that now would not be the time.

"Now," Lee said. "We have to leave. Hisa's life is in our hands."

"Hai." Chiyoko and Akio said in unison before taking off with Lee.

* * *

Hayato continued to weave and dodge the swings from Sangetsu, who was getting frustrated more and more by the second.

"Stay still!" Sangetsu called.

Hayato continued to dodge. He did not have time to think of an offensive move seeing that the blows came faster and faster. Hayato saw an opening and shot chakra to his right hand.

"Gentle Blade!" Hayato shouted.

Rei watched as Hayato's palm gracefully skimmed along the broad side of the blade, heading directly for Sangetsu's chest. The sound of splattering was heard as Sangetsu grunted. Rei used her Sharingan to eye the damage, only to gasp in shock. Hayato's hand was sticking out of the back of Sangetsu, his midsection seemingly intact with Hayato's arm in it. Only a small trickle of blood came down Sangetsu's back.

"Now that I have you right where I want you," Sangetsu said raising Samehada. "It's time to die!"

Rei moved to help her teammate.

_'Faster!'_ Rei continued to tell herself. _'Come on Rei! Move faster!'_

Hayato stepped on his toes.

_'One chance at this.'_ Hayato thought. _'But it'll cost an arm… Oh well. I must save Rei-chan!'_

"Die!" Sangetsu said before Rei's fist connected with his face. On instinct, Sangetsu became a puddle of water with Samehada, the water splashing on Hayato and falling onto the ground.

Rei grabbed Hayato and hopped away.

"That was close." Hayato said quietly.

Rei glared at him. "Just what the hell were you thinking! Were you going to try to use a Heavenly Spin on that blade? Hayato-kun, if I ever catch you doing something so _stupid_ again I'll kill you myself!"

And she finished the rant with a bop on his head for good measure.

"Rei-chan… Your eyes…" Hayato said. "You're in the second stage."

Rei blinked in confusion before returning to her former anger.

"Just don't do that again." Rei then turned to Sangetsu who had solidified. "Now, how do we defeat him?"

"I wish I knew." Hayato said.

"Well suicide isn't the answer!" Rei shouted.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Hayato replied. "How about we both just do a full onslaught? Just like during our spars."

"Fine. Lead the way." Rei said.

Hayato nodded before dashing towards Sangetsu, Rei soon after him. Sangetsu prepared himself before Rei and Hayato separated. He looked at Rei, seeing that she posed as a larger threat. He was not disappointed as she exhaled a fireball at him. Sangetsu dodged the attack before he caught Hayato coming for him out of his peripheral view. Sangetsu turned with a slash, but nothing was sliced but a log. A kunai logged itself into Sangetsu's left leg.

"Aah!" Sangetsu called before pulling it out and dropping it to the ground. "I'll slice you both for that one!"

Rei did a few more hand seals before sputtering several small fireballs at Sangetsu. The boy did not seem fazed as he clutched Samehada, ready to charge.

"Gentle Blade!"

Rei ended her attack and Sangetsu froze. This time, more blood came from the wound as he was fully solid when the attack landed. Sangetsu looked to his right shoulder to see fingers poking through from the back. He then turned his head to see Hayato standing with a look of determination.

"H-How?" Sangetsu asked.

"Replacement." Hayato said before pulling his hand out of Sangetsu. Samehada fell onto the ground. Hayato lifted his right leg up and began kicking at blinding speeds. "Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four Five Star Kicks!"

Sangetsu was sent flying after the final kick, his chakra fading by the seconds. He turned his eyes above him to see Rei. The girl grabbed is collar and flipped in the air, hurling him towards the ground. Sangetsu hit the ground with his back, bouncing off a few inches before Rei landed a powerful kick in his chest. A cough of blood caused Rei and Hayato to halt their attacks.

"Curse you… Uchiha…" Sangetsu said, his eyes closing.

Rei was now panting heavily, her Sharingan now deactivated. Hayato saw this and allowed her to lean on him.

"I got you Rei-chan." Hayato said.

"Aw man!" Hayato turned to see Isamu. "I come all the way out here and you beat him already! You two have all the fun!"

"Oi, Isamu! We need to find a place to rest! Rei's not doing so well!" Hayato called.

"I'll find a place. Let's go." Isamu said.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office to find his former teammate in deep thought.

"I didn't think you thought before acting." Sasuke said. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sai's disappearance is becoming more of a hindrance to us and you know it."

"Inari says that his body must have been washed with the currents." Naruto said. "But I doubt it. He's out there, somewhere."

"And what do we tell the others?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave a heavy sigh. "Nothing."

* * *

That night, Hayato sat by the fire looking at the stars. Isamu and his two pups were asleep, snoring quite loudly, and Rei lied in her sleeping bag silently.

"You should've left, you know?" Hayato nearly flinched when the girl's voice was finally heard. "He wouldn't have killed me if he intended on me being his wife. The worst that could have happened is me going to Kiri for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry Rei." Hayato replied.

Silence settled in-between them again before a small, damp, log met its mark in the back of Hayato's head. He turned angrily at Rei, who was standing with her injured arm behind her. He recognized this stanced as the Goken stance, the fighting style Chiyoko thrived in.

"What was that for?" Hayato asked angrily.

"Is it not night?" Rei replied. "And I am mad at you. So, as we promised a spar to alleviate stress."

"But your arm…" Hayato said.

"I don't need both arms to beat a dobe like you." Rei said. "Now stand up and fight. Or forfeit." A smirk graced her lips. "I always knew Uzumaki Hayato was a quitter."

Hayato jumped onto his feet, his Byakugan activating as he did so. He was surprised to see the red eyes of Rei.

"Fine. But don't blame me when your other arm is broken!" Hayato said.

Rei smiled. "Give me your best shot."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay, I get it. A lot of you are lost in this story, and that's okay because that's what I wanted. Seriously. But I promise that the next arc, which starts pretty soon, begins to explain everything. As for the couples in this story, they include: Naruto/Hanabi, Sasuke/Yakumo (which there aren't any stories for them), Shikamaru/Hinata, Kankuro/Tenten, Neji/Tamaki (again a complete random pairing that doesn't exist), Konohamaru/Moegi, Choji/Ino (those two actually makes sense), Idate/Sakura, Ibiki/Anko, Kakashi/Shizune, and Kiba/Karin. If you want to know the canon character's children list and whereabouts, send me a message or review and I'll give you a list.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This is the final chapter of the arc. The next arc is the Historic Arc and I promise most, if not all, questions will be answered then. Enjoy.

* * *

Misleading Conflicts

**New Journey Arc**

_**Chapter 6: Questions in the Dark**_

_The two boys stood with their backs facing one another. A gentle wind blew causing Hikaru's newly freed hair to wave in the wind._

_"I figured this would be the night." the other boy said to Hikaru. "Tomorrow you will be initiated as clan head of the Hyuga Clan."_

_"Hn." Hikaru replied. "I'm afraid that in the future, I want be able to pull any punches. But just know that if you and I should happen to fight, it's nothing personal."_

_"I know." the boy said. "Go. I will handle the Root that are following you."_

_Hikaru turned to see a replica of himself. He gave a small smile before turning back to face forwards._

_"You were always a good friend, Masaru." Hikaru said. "I hope you do find the answer to your problems."_

_"Likewise." Masaru said before Hikaru jumped off. Masaru masked his Sharingan to appear to be the Byakugan as many Root members surrounded him. "Just a word of warning: I am not in a good mood tonight."_

_"Shut it demon-scum!" a man called._

_Lightning formed in Masaru's right hand._

_"Wrong thing to say." Masaru said through gritted teeth._

- Uchiha Masaru's and Hikaru's final conversation.

* * *

Naruto looked at the paper with the list of genin that passed the second exam.

**Team Chiyoko - Leaf**

**Team Masaru - Leaf**

**Team Kari – Sand**

**Team Lao – Frost**

**Team Mari – Sand**

**Team Tabiki (Sangetsu's team) – Mist**

**Team Naoki – Leaf**

**Team Ryu – Sound**

"Hmm," the Hokage said to his assistant, Morino Sakura. "That's far more than I thought. Twenty-four genin. Maybe I should've hired Anko to do this again. At least she had one team less."

Sasuke gave the leader of his village a paralyzing glare, though Naruto brushed it off.

"So what do you want to do?" Sakura asked Naruto. "Preliminaries are my best bet. That way we can limit the numbers here and now instead of having twenty-eight participants in the third round. That is far too many."

"Then I have made my decision." Naruto said before addressing the genin. "Congratulations on making this far. I assure you that the easy part is over." The genin all tensed at this. The Forest of Death was nowhere near easy. "Thankfully, I have decided to give you guys a month of relaxation. Afterwards you will return to face off in a one-on-one battle against your opponent."

"What opponent?" Hayato asked in confusion.

"Good question." Naruto said. "Would you please take a look to your left."

The students turned to see Kinkura standing. They all flinched as they had not sinced her standing there before.

"The name is Hatake Kinkura and I'm the proctor of the third round." Kinkura said before a snake slithered up her arm with a hat in its mouth. "Inside of this hat are numbers that will place you with your opponent. Since there are no prelims, I'm suggesting that you learn all about your enemy before the month is over… Or else."

"This lady is creepy…" Hayato whispered to his teammates, Isamu nodded in agreement.

Kinkura pointed directly towards Hayato, causing the boy to flinch as a snake flew for him. The snake stopped inches in front of him and hissed.

"You're first." Kinkura said, her gold eyes never moving from her target. "Come and get your number and do not reveal it to anyone until I say so."

Hayato nodded and walked up to the strange woman, dismissing the few snickers that came from the Frost team. He made his way to Kinkura as the jonin made eye contact with him. She held the hat to him.

"Pick one." Kinkura said.

On the stands, Naoki sweat-dropped.

"Boy, Kinkura-chan is going all out with the fear thing, eh Masaru-kun?" Naoki asked.

The Uchiha shrugged. "The same weirdo to me." The two Leaf jonin were forced to dodge a snake that shot towards them. "Like I said."

After the genin had all picked their numbers, they stood back in their squad lines. Kinkura then gazed at all of them.

"Tell me your numbers. One by one." Kinkura said.

The Frost team spoke first.

"Ten." (Kai)

"Twenty-two." (Senji)

"Thirteen." (Yuki)

Kinkura's eyes went to the Sound team.

"One." (Doiza)

"Nine." (Kaito)

"Seventeen." (Kanon)

Team Kari was next.

"Three." (Aya)

"Two." (Goro)

"Eleven." (Aoi)

Team Mari came after.

"Twenty-four." (Taji)

"Twenty." (Haruka)

"Twelve." (Karou)

The Mist team followed.

"Five." (Sangetsu)

"Four." (Kagura)

"Nineteen." (Jisame)

Team Chiyoko came.

"Eight." (Rei)

"Six…" Rei eyed the Uzumaki, knowing that he was matched against Sangetsu.

"Twenty-three." Isamu said.

Team Masaru came next.

"Sixteen." (Keiko)

"Twenty-one." (Mukade)

"Fifteen!" Keiko rolled her eyes at Takahiro's excitement.

Finally was Team Naoki.

"Seven." (Saki)

"Eighteen." (Shikako)

"Ten." Yamacho concluded.

A snake slithered up Kinkura's arm again, creeping the students (as well as a few of their jonin sensei) out. The snake seemed to be relaying a message as Kinkura nodded before pointing to the large screen on the wall behind her.

"So this is how it will play out." Kinkura said.

Rei's eyes turned to Saki, her first opponent. She did owe the pink-haired brat payback from the little game their sensei had made them do. She thene saw Isamu practically buzzing with inticipation. His opponent appeared to be some weakling from Suna named Taji. The Sand Nin did not appear to be that big of a threat, but his nonchalant look made it apparent that he found the Second Round boring. Then there was Hayato who had to go up against the deranged Hozuki Sangetsu. She had no clue on what Hayato was going to learn in a month, but she feared the worst.

"Now that you know who your opponents are," Naruto said. "You are all dismissed. The next time we will meet, you will have the opportunity at showing the world just how good you are."

The genin all left the building with Sasuke and Sakura staying near Naruto.

"So, you have deployed Lee and the remainder of Team Lee after Hisa?" Sasuke said. "You do remember that your son was assigned Hisa, right?"

"I do know that." Naruto said rising from his seat. "And I don't doubt my decision."

Sakura frowned. "Naruto-kun, if you're not careful, Hikaru could potentially kill Lee or Chiyoko or Akio. You do remember what he did to the first team you sent after him."

"I never sent anyone after Hikaru, I just allowed Root to do it." Naruto said. "Sakura-chan, can you give Sasuke and me a few minutes? There is something that we need to discuss."

Sakura nodded and disappeared in a swirl of pink petals.

"What is the word?" Sasuke asked.

"He's out there. I don't know how and I don't know where. But he is." Naruto said. "My guess is that someone has used the Impure Ressurection and it somehow backfired."

"Is he behind Akatsuki?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I will go look into it more. I'm expecting Lee's team to return around the same time the third round begins. From what I've heard, the people of the Hidden Rain have lost her. And with a biju that can mask its own scent, finding her will be hard."

"But Hikaru will be able to, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Which is why I sent Akio with them. He is the most skilled in tracking Hikaru." Naruto answered. "I have to do some paper work."

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Suzume has told Chiyoko."

Naruto gave a nod. "I will have Hanabi-chan deal with that then."

With that, the Rokudaime Hokage vanished using one of his father's treasured techniques. Sasuke gave a silent thought before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Chiyoko, Akio, and Lee hopped through the trees with Lee leading the other two.

"So we're going to start our search in Amegakure and then spread out?" Akio asked.

"We will need to find something Hisa once wore so that you can track her better." Lee replied.

"Makes sense." Akio said before eyeing Chiyoko. "Are you alright?"

"Hai." Chiyoko responded quietly.

"Really? You seem focused on something else." Akio said.

"Akio-kun, I'm fine." Chiyoko said. "Now, let's stay focused on the mission. If Akatsuki gets a hold of Hisa before we do, we could have a real problem."

Akio nodded. "You're right."

Chiyoko turned her brown eyes ahead of her, though she continued to think about Hikaru.

_'Hikaru-kun, I will get my answers. I promise.'_

* * *

Hayato stood in the center of his clan's dojo while his mother circled around him. Normally, Hanabi's gaze would be kind and warm, but while in battle it was a fierce as it was when he saw her strike Kyo.

"Your taijutsu is great." Hanabi said. "You still have not mastered the Gentle Blade, but I am not going to worry about that. In fact, my worst fear is that your lack of ninjutsu and genjutsu will get you killed. You're no Rock Lee." Hayato felt a bit downhearted about the blunt statement, although he did not want to become like the bushy-browed man. "So your father and I called someone that will help you in those fields."

"Really? Who?" Hayato asked.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared behind Hayato.

Hanabi raised a delegant eyebrow. "You're on time?"

"I have been briefed about the situation completely." Kakashi said. "I can't waste a second if Hayato will eventually be… Great."

"Hey, I know you." Hayato said eying Kakashi. "Yeah… You're Keiko-chan's dad. Why aren't you helping her out instead?"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. "I got Sasuke to do it for me. Remember, if you do something for someone, they will have to repay you in the future."

"Is that my first lesson?" Hayato asked.

"No." Kakashi said. "In fact, we should be going. Where I'm going to train you is a good walk away and I don't expect us to be there until late tonight or early tomorrow." Kakashi looked at Hanabi. "I wll send Pakkun when we have arrived."

"Thank you, Kakashi-san." Hanabi said. "Hayato-kun, be good and do your best."

"I will." Hayato replied before being led out of the dojo by Kakashi.

Hanabi crossed her arms. "I don't like it."

"Hanabi-chan," Naruto said, now apparent behind his wife. "For Hayato to do what we need him to do, he not only needs to be stronger, he needs to be informed on the situation. Kakashi-sensei can do that for us."

"But what if he resents us? I hate the thought of losing two sons." Hanabi replied.

"He'll be mad, but he can't resent us." Naruto said. "Now, on to what we should do about Suzume."

* * *

Rei followed her brother into their clan's dojo, ready for a spar, only to find him sitting on his knees, his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Concentrating." Masaru answered. "In order to use the Kurama's Genjutsu, I cannot be bothered by anything." Rei watched as the dojo reformed into a strange world. It looked more like a wasteland with several buildings she had seen in an old Western film. When she turned back to Masaru, he was no longer sitting, but standing. "You have the freedom to go into any of these places. Talk to anyone you want to. Or, you can simply break the genjutsu."

"Why are you giving me these choices if I'm just going to break it?" Rei asked.

Masaru did not answer, just going into a saloon. Rei held a hand seal and canceled the genjutsu, only to be in the same place. Confused, Rei went to cancel the genjutsu again, but still the Western theme stayed. Angered, she marched after her brother and opened the door fiercely. This proved to be a mistake as the bar was filled with former criminals and other shinobi.

"Hey! Who invited the girl, yeah." Deidara asked.

"I don't know," Zabuza answered. "But I know how she's getting out of here."

Rei turned to see Masaru sitting at the bar. He turned to her, three-tomoe occupying each eye.

"I would run if I were you." Masaru said to his sister.

Rei gave a grunt before turning and leaving. She did not know where she was going or how she was going to get there, but she continued running with one final thought. If they caught her, they killed her. And she had a lot to live for.

* * *

Isamu's eyebrow twitched furiously. While Hayato had gotten the Copy Nin and Rei had gotten probably the best genjutsu user in the village to train them, he was stuck with Lee Naoki, a promise she had to fulfil on the behalf of Chiyoko.

"So," Naoki said as she led Isamu threw the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. "You look a bit pissed. Why's that?"

"Because I didn't get a cool sensei like my teammates." Isamu replied.

"Oh really? Do you think that Chi-chan asked me to do this because you would be able to best me?" Naoki asked. "No. She asked me to do it to teach you, and that's what I'm going to do."

"But you forget things a lot." Isamu said.

"Then you'd better hope I remember that you are my student and not my enemy." Naoki said. Isamu walked quietly, not wanting to test his abilities against a jonin. "So how about we learn to get along?"

"Sure." Isamu said before Naoki stopped. "What is it? Is there enemy about?"

Naoki gave him a nervous smile. "Not really… I just forgot which way to go." Isamu face vaulted into the ground along with Shiromaru and Kuroimaru. "Sorry... Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

_'I hate you Chiyoko-sensei.'_ Isamu thought.

* * *

Hayato kept up with Kakashi as best as he could, putting effort into _walking_ with the masked-nin.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi nearly shivered on how alike Hayato sounded like a young Naruto. "So what are you going to be teaching me? Cool moves like the Rasengan?"

"Hopefully." Kakashi answered. "And I'm to teach you as well."

"Teach me? Aw man, it's like the academy all over again!" Hayato responded.

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. "No. I'm sure what I'm going to tell you is a bit more important than what you learned in the academy. In fact, it's close to being an S-ranked secret."

Hayato's eyes widened. "R-really? Do Mom and Dad know? Come on Kakashi-sensei, you have to tell me!"

"Every night for the next month, I will inform you on what you need to know." Kakashi said. "That is if you promise to do what I say when I say, no questions asked. Understood?" Undoubtedly, the black-haired boy nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Now, the first thing I'm going to tell you is to never repeat what I'm going to tell you, even when it is just you and me. I or your father will give you permission to speak of it again. Understood?"

"Yeah, but w-"

"Are you going to question my ruling?" Kakashi interrupted.

"No! Sorry Kakashi-sensei! It won't happen again, I swear!" Hayato said.

"Good." Kakashi said.

Hayato's eyes narrowed. _'Just what are you hiding Kakashi?'_

* * *

Suzume walked into Naruto's office. She was quite afraid of the punishment that was going to await her. Hikaru's betrayal was something the Godaime and Rokudaime Hokages as well as many other shinobi tried to keep quiet about when in presence with anyone else. In a way, she had just committed an act of treason by telling someone who, though in the Leaf's ninja ranks, was a Suna native.

Seeing Naruto sitting at his desk, Suzume could only pray that the guy she looked at as an uncle would spare her. He was not put as 'flea on sight' in the Bingo Books for nothing.

"I heard about what you told Chiyoko." Naruto said without looking up to see her. "Why did you do it?"

"Forgive me, Uncle, but she had to know." Suzume said. "I was literally feeling sicker and sicker every second I kept it away from her."

"Are you going to tell your parents next?" Naruto asked, now looking up at Suzume. "Are you going to tell the entire Hyuga Clan?"

"No." Suzume said, now focused on the floor.

"Suzume-chan," Suzume looked to see her "uncle" smiling. "It is okay. I understand why you did it and I agree."

"You do?" Suzume asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes." Naruto said as he stood up. "You do remember what I told you about my childhood right? How all the older people knew about me and the fox and was forced to keep it a secret. I had a right to know about my parents and the Kyubi, just as Chiyoko had a right to know about Hikaru."

"She doesn't know all of it. Just that I helped." Suzume said.

Naruto nodded. "I see." Naruto looked out his window. "But I still have to punish you. And I need you to catch a certain growing kunoichi who has reserved a spot beside mine on the monument."

Curious, Suzume stepped beside Naruto and looked outside the window. In bright red letters the words "Reserve this spot for Uzumaki Akane, Nanadaime Hokage" was in a circular fashion beside Naruto's head on the monument.

"At least she signed it this time." Naruto muttered about his daughter.

Suzume gave a loud sigh. She hated searching for the little escape artist because even if she grabbed her, getting her to come quietly usually required the use of Jyuken to paralyze her. And Akane's defense was growing every day.

Her thoughts broke away as Naruto put an arm around her shoulders.

"The next time you want to inform Chiyoko," Naruto said. "Tell me first. Okay?"

"Yeah." Suzume said. "Well, I'd better go find Akane."

"Just stay around Ichiraku's. She will get hungry. Soon." Naruto said.

"How do you know?" Suzume asked.

Naruto smiled. "It's almost lunch time."

* * *

A black haired girl ran through the secret passages beneath the village before appearing above ground. Her black hair was done into two spiky pigtails and her purple eyes scanned the area carefully.

"This is all your fault." she hissed to no one.

_**'Calm down you pathetic larva."**_ the Reibi responded from within the girl. _**'I sense that no one is around you. No one of foul chakra, that is.'**_

"Good." Nobusaki Hisa said as she looked at a map on her palm. "So, Kusa is that way, huh? I don't want to go there. I guess we can run to Mountain Country or Iron Country before finding him."

_**'Go before someone attempts to kill you again!'**_ the leech ordered.

Hisa rolled her eyes. "Man you're bossier than normal today. But you're right. I can't let Akatsuki get me. I have to find Uzumaki Naruto."


	8. Chapter 8

**Historic Arc**

_**Chapter 7: Hikaru Gaiden PT. 1**_

It had been a long day of training with Kakashi and Hayato was severely grateful when the man called it in for the day. It had been two days since he left his home to train with the Copy Nin and in those two days he had been beaten by the Mangekyo and failed to get a bell, but he was improving.

Tonight seem differen though as his sensei sat at the fire, staring at the stars. Usually, Kakashi would be reading those orange books that Hayato had seen his father reading before his mother appeared, called him a pervert, and landed a strike on him.

"Hayato," Kakashi said, now looking at the boy. "As I told you earlier, a part of this training mission is to inform you on things that you should know." Hayato nearly jumped as Kakashi's visible eye became that of a serious one. "That means that I must inform you of your brother's defection."

Hayato's eyes widened. This was a question he had been asking for two years straight.

"Really?" Hayato asked.

"Really." Kakashi answered. "It begins during the day of his birth and it eventually grows from there. I am sure you are aware of the Iwa-Kumo Conflict, right?"

Hayato frowned. "I've heard about it. But I thought that Konoha stayed out of that one?"

"Well…" Kakashi replied as he began to tell Hayato the tale.

* * *

_**Eighteen Years Ago**_

To say that Konoha had changed in many ways would be the understatement of the millennia. It started a few months after the Fourth Great Shinobi War when the Fuuma Clan had joined the village. The former Rice Country clan had much to offer to the village which helped in reconstruction. And it started when one special orange-haired kunoichi, Fuuma Sasame, helped Rock Lee grieve over his late sensei.

Lee was just the first to find love. During a mission to Tea Country, Haruno Sakura and Morino Idate also sparked a love connection. With much persistence and nagging to her mentor, Sakura was able to reinstate Idate into Konoha's ranks. Of course, Idate was reinstated as a genin, but was soon promoted to Chunin in the months that followed.

For two couples, the citizens of the Hidden Leaf saw from a mile away. They would include Inuzuka Kiba and Karin as well as Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji. While Ino and Choji had been friends for years, Kiba was placed to guard Karin after the war since her and Sasuke's former teammates were still out there and probably wanted revenge. But of course, when one mixes a male Inuzuka with a willing female, things are bound to happen.

After much research in sparing both daughters of the Caged Bird Seal, Hyuga Hiashi had proposed Hinata's hand in marriage to, who he considered the genius of the Hidden Leaf, Nara Shikamaru. The engagement had been a bit rocky at first, seeing as both had done it for the sake of their respective clans, but it soon grew into genuine affection.

Like Sakura, Hyuga Neji also found his future wife while on a "mission" for the Hokage. At first, he hated the thought of being Uchiha Sasuke's, well, babysitter. Since Naruto had dragged the man back (literally), Neji was appointed as the watcher of the Uchiha and Sasuke was not allowed to leave outside the village walls. This meant that Neji had to travel to a specific shop that the Uchiha Clan had gone to retrieve just a standard kunai and clothing. It was during this one said trip that he met Tamaki, the beautiful young woman who, though not a kunoichi, was tougher than many girls he already knew. It was perfect timing since Tenten and Kanuro had begun dating.

And that was, as Naruto put it, a disaster in the making if they were to have children. Of course, Tenten thoroughly beat the blond sage for such a blunt and loud input, but that really did not stop people from agreeing with him. Kankuro and Tenten, who had fallen for one another at the end of the Fourth, would make dangerous, puppet-controlling, weapon-throwing babies.

Uchiha Sasuke had also found a potential spouse in, ironically, the most physically weak girl within the village, Kurama Yakumo. She had developed into a beautiful, yet thin, woman and did not let her frail body get in the way of her dream of becoming a full-pledged kunoichi. Their meeting had been brought about by one certain jinchuriki who had figured out his friend/enemy's crush and decided to play a prank at the hot springs. Much like Tenten, Yakumo decided to teach Naruto a lesson by placing him into a genjutsu of… Well, let's just say that it would be a while before Naruto would allow anyone to touch him again.

And finally, the blond known as Uzumaki Naruto had been in a bit of a love battle himself. Hinata and Shikamaru's engagement had hampered his ideas of Hinata and Sakura's newfound love in Idate had just put the icing on the cake. Despite this, he still managed to smile as always and help whenever needed no matter who the person(s) was. And that was how he ran into an even more depressed Hyuga Hanabi who had just caught her boyfriend, Sarutobi Konohamaru with Moegi. After a few words, a few bowls of ramen, a spar, and much pressuring from Hinata, the two had begun a love/hate relationship that usually ended with Naruto being knocked in the head for reading/writing Icha Icha. Of course, Hanabi was all up for enacting these stories during their honeymoon, which brought Naruto to his current predicament.

Currently, the sage meditated in the gardens of his new compound, his first day off since reconstruction began.

"Oh Naruto!" And it seemed that he would not be resting today. Opening his eyes, he saw his former pink-haired teammate coming to him, a smile on her face. "I have some good news."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a slight hint of excitement.

"Your son should be here any moment now." Sakura said.

"Yatta!" Naruto said jumping up for joy. "Can I see her now?"

"Yes, but she's a bit moody." Sakura said.

"You mean more than usual?" Naruto asked nonchalantly. Sakura sweat-dropped at that. Despite Hanabi's near perfect posture in public, she could be quite the time bomb behind closed doors. "I'll just go surprise her!"

"Naru-" Was all the Medic Nin got out before Naruto vanishing in a thin line of smoke. "Oh well."

* * *

At the hospital, many people just pointed as the hero of the village walked down the halls. He came to a room and opened it to fine Hanabi lying on a bed, her enlarged stomach protruding upwards.

Naruto grinned. "Hey Sparkler. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Hanabi replied. "I just want him out. Now."

"I wish there was something I could do." Naruto muttered.

Hanabi glared at her husband. "I think you've _done_ enough."

A whistle came from behind Naruto. "You sure did a number on her. I almost feel sorry for you."

Naruto sighed. "Sparkler's pissed at me again Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi gave a low snicker. "It's not funny! She's pissed because she can't go out and catch that renegade from Kumo."

"Well, I guess there's nothing you can do about that Naruto. She will eventually have the child and go after Mao." Naruto nodded at that. Hanabi was persistent. "I suggest that you allow her to rest."

"Yeah…" Naruto said. "Say, Kakashi-sensei, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Naruto turned to his former teacher, the two standing nearly eye-to-eye with Naruto having an inch over Kakashi. "When my mom was carrying me, my dad entrusted his sensei, Jiraiya, to be my godfather and now I'm asking you to be my son's."

Kakashi was now frozen. It had been one of the few times Naruto had actually ever seen Kakashi in genuine shock before and he had a hard time not finding Sai to get this picture painted and framed to savor the moment for years later.

Finally, Kakashi grinned beneath his mask.

"I would be honored, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Great. Because without you and Ero-sennin, I wouldn't have read any Icha Icha books that got Sparkler knocked up in the first place!" Naruto said before a shoe met its mark on his head.

"Stop telling people that!" Hanabi called from her bed before grumbling about lovable idiots.

Kakashi laughed at the scene, thanking Kami that he had dodged Anko and found Shizune. While Shizune had her moments (like all women did) but was generally a gentle and kind person. Plus, a closet pervert.

* * *

Later that evening, Hanabi would give birth to her first son, Uzumaki Hikaru. While she had been quite vocal about whose fault it was for the pregnancy during labor, she was beyond apologetic afterwards to Naruto. The two were now in the hospital room with Naruto holding baby Hikaru in his arms.

"And that's how your dad single-handedly defeated Uchiha Madara." Naruto concluded to his sleeping son.

Hanabi giggled. "Naruto-kun, I doubt that he'll neither remember nor believe that later. And if I am correct, you defeated Madara with the help of Sasuke _and_ Kabuto. Not single-handedly."

"That's not the point." Naruto said. "_I_ did most of the work anyway. Besides, he's going to be the son of the Rokudaime Hokage. He might as well here the story on why I'm great."

"You're great because you're a caring baka that can make anyone feel better about themselves." Hanabi said. "Especially a spoiled heartbroken heiress who he _never_ calls by her real name."

Naruto grinned. "You're probably right _Hanabi_-chan."

The door opened quietly and the couple turned to see Sasuke.

"Hey teme, come to see Hikaru?" Naruto asked.

"No. We have a problem." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned, now as serious as Sasuke.

"The Iwa Nins are on the move to the warehouse where you stored half of the Jubi." Sasuke explained. "They are going to use that power to destroy Kumo."

There was an eerie silence in the room, the three shinobi saying nothing else.

"Where is Himaru?" Naruto asked.

"Reports have come stating that he is either dead or mortally wounded." Sasuke said. "You don't have a lot of time getting to him."

"And even then, I will need a new body to seal the Jubi into." Naruto stated.

"Go." Hanabi said.

"Hanabi-chan…" Naruto murmured.

"Just, please, bring him back Naruto-kun." Hanabi said. "We've talked about this, remember? The burden that your mother's clan carried for so long."

"I can always find-"

"No. I won't let you do that to anyone else child." Hanabi said. "Go and find Himaru before it is too late. And please, come back safe. Both of you."

With a nod, Naruto vanished from his seat.

"You and the dobe planned for Hikaru to become the vessel of a biju?" Sasuke asked.

"It was a decision that was not easy to make," Hanabi said. "But once we both agreed on it, that was it. We never go back on our words because that," Hanabi smiled. "That is the Uzumaki nindo."

* * *

An elder man lied against a wall, his left arm completely detached from his body. He was presently within a cabin specifically made for a safehouse just incase this happens. He panted heavily as he attempted to draw on more chakra, but his body was now nothing more but a bag of flesh carrying the catalyst of pure destruction.

"Himaru-sama!" Naruto called. Himaru's amber eyes looked to see Naruto walking towards him, a bundle in his arms. "Himaru-sama, what happened?"

"He came, Naruto-kun… He's not dead." Himaru said.

"He? He who?" Naruto asked.

"No time. They want this half of the Jubi. My brother, Roshi, escaped." Himaru explained. "Please, Naruto-kun, relieve me from this prison."

"It… It will require you to-"

"I am well aware of the requirements of the seal to work." Himaru said. "But I fear that even with a new vessel, they will not stop until they have gained both halves." Naruto created ten Shadow Clones. "Why so many?"

"If they are after you like you say they are, then the rise of demonic chakra will surely catch on." Naruto said. Naruto laid Hikaru gently on the ground. "And I can't have anything going wrong."

"This is your son?" Himaru asked.

"Hai." Naruto said as he and two clones began drawing seals on the floor around Hikaru.

Himaru smiled. "I can tell that he will be a strong ninja like his parents and grandparents." Himaru began coughing harshly, red marks taken over his face. "His spirit… It's breaking the seal. Hurry Naruto-kun!"

Naruto and his clones did a hand seal, the real Naruto with his eye closed. When he opened his eyes, that signaled that he had tapped into senjutsu, he eyed Himaru.

"Goodbye, Himaru-sama."

* * *

_**Six Years Ago**_

Hikaru sat at the academy with his head on his desk. He was seconds away from getting some sleep after his previous night of training with his father. That is, until the teams were being called out.

"Squad Twelve, Uzumaki Hikaru," the boy eyed Iruka, ready to hear his two teammates. "Inuzuka Akio," The dog-nin growled at this. He and Hikaru were not the best of friends and it was apparent to everyone in the classroom that they had the hardest time working with one another. "And Sabuka no Chiyoko."

Now it was Hikaru's turn to grunt in detest. The Suna native was smart, no doubt, but when one got under her skin, she became reckless. Not only that, but Hikaru really wanted to be on Suzume's team. No one knew him better than she did.

"Your sensei will be-"

"Dynamic Entry!" the door flew clear off the hinges as the green-cladded Rock Lee appeared. "Good day youthful students! My name is Rock Lee and I will be the jonin sensei of Squad Twelve!"

"Curse you Fate…" Hikaru mumbled under her breath.

"Oh Dad…" Hikaru heard Naoki say as she laid her head on her desk in embarrassment.

As Hikaru began to make his way out of the classroom, he noticed Akio and Chiyoko walking together with Hitsume resting on Akio's head. The two were talking friendly which made Hikaru slightly envious. Out of all the people he could and should have been paired with, he was put with the two people who he did not get along with. Well, at least he did not get paired with-

"Don't worry about it Hikaru-kun! True love will find a way for us to be together!" Akimichi Takara called from her desk.

Hikaru shuddered. _'Sasuke was right. Fan-girls are crazy.'_

The team followed Lee to a local restaurant where they sat and ordered lunch. While waiting for lunch, Lee gave his team another blinding smile.

"How about some introductions? I will start." Lee said. "My name is Rock Lee or Lee-sensei! I like training at my dojo, my family, and my village. I do not like anyone being called a dead-last or people who gives up. My hobbies include training. My dream…" The three genin and pup sweat-dropped at the flames in their sensei's eyes. "My dream is to one day defeat Uzumaki Naruto, my eternal arch rival, so that the entire village will see that I am just as hip and cool as he is!"

_'Weirdo.'_ Akio thought.

_'What did I get myself into?'_ Chiyoko thought.

_'Dad is pretty cool…'_ Hikaru thought.

"Now," Lee said before pointing to Chiyoko. "You first since you are the only lady of the group."

"My name is Sabuka no Chiyoko, niece of the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara." Chiyoko stated. "I like weapons and puppets of all kinds, warm weather, and learning battle strategies from my parents and aunt, Temari. I dislike quietters and certain people who believe that they are better than others because they are beter in certain areas…" As Chiyoko said this, her eyes shot towards Hikaru, who was ignoring her. "Jerk," Chiyoko looked back at Lee. "Anyway, my hobbies include training and taking walks around the village with my friends. My dream is to become a great puppet-user like Chiyo baa-sama."

Lee nodded and looked at Akio.

"My name's Inuzuka Akio and this is my partner, Hitsume!" Hitsume barked. "I like dogs, sparring with my dad, beating my little brother, and my clan. I _hate_ foxes and the fact that my mom makes me eat vegetables _every_ night! My hobbies include helping my aunt with the kennel and sparring with my dad and grandma. My dream is to become the greatest tracking nin in history and then Hokage!"

Lee then turned his student to Hikaru, who gave Akio a disbelieving glance.

"Uzumaki Hikaru," Hikaru said turning his attention to his sensei. "I guess I have a few likes, such as ramen, dango, and my family. I don't generally dislike anything…" Hikaru glanced at Chiyoko. "Except for loud, obnoxious, troublesome women…" Chiyoko gave a grunt at this. "My hobbies include… Stargazing and training. I guess you can add napping in there too. And my dream…" Hikaru paused. "My dream is to become a strong shinobi, not the strongest and not the most famous. I want to help my dad continue the restoration of the Uzumaki Clan, even if that means passing on the Byakugan to all of my children, which is of the Hyuga Clan. And after having about four kids, and they have their kids, I want to peacefully pass away on a moonlit night. Despite my mother's maiden surname, I've never been a diurnal person."

Chiyoko sneered. "That's your _dream_? To grow old? Nothing else? I thought they said that you were some kind of genius."

Hikaru did not verbally reply, seemingly staring at the sky outside the window.

"Why you-"

"Yosh!" Lee interrupted, causing his three students to turn to him. "I have a feeling that my team will be the best team of Konoha as of date! Therefore, my team will be able to defeat Naruto-kun's team which is like me defeating him through methods of teaching!"

The waitress who was returning with their orders only stared at Lee in a mixture of confusion and fear. She sat the meals in front of the genin and Lee before walking away quickly.

"Lee-sensei," Chiyoko said. "Is it true that you only know taijutsu? When my mom told me, I had a hard time believing her."

"That is correct Chiyoko-chan. I only know taijutsu and have mastered it enough to have defenses against those who are masters of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu." Lee answered.

"Oi, Hikaru, isn't your dad like next in line for Hokage?" Akio asked, his cheeks filled with steak.

"Yes." Hikaru simply answered as he ate his ramen.

Chiyoko frowned. "What's the deal with you? You're always either pulling pranks or completely quiet. And the people in this village nearly kiss the ground you walk on and yet you have the worse social skills since the dawn of the Aburame Clan!"

Hikaru sighed. "What a drag…"

"Drag? I'm a drag? How about after lunch, you and me!" Chiyoko called. Lee's eyes momentarily narrowed at the thought of one of Suna's greatest aspects going against Konoha's. "What do you say Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked at his teammate and gave her a nod before going back to his ramen.

_'Ten-chan's daughter really has her fighting spirit, I can say that.'_ Lee thought. _'This will give me the opportunity to see just how well she fights with and without her weapons. I am sure Hikaru will try to keep this as close as possible. Stil…'_ Lee focused on the faint hooks beneath Hikaru's eyes. _'I doubt that Hikaru will beat her badly if at all. He does have his father's youthful chivalry.'_

"Uh, Lee-sensei, are you going to allow this to happen?" Akio asked.

"Yes. The best way for two shinobi to get along is through a friendly spar!" Lee said. "Besides, I will be there to monitor the entire thing so that neither of them is injured. There is nothing to fear Akio-kun! Just look at my face! Is this a face that shows fear?"

"Uh…" Akio stated as he was the only nearly blasted from his seat by the brightness of Lee's smile. Akio then looked at Chiyoko, who was glaring at Hikaru. Hikaru seemed oblivious by this, his attention back at the sky. "Oh brother…"

* * *

The team was now at their training ground.

"Chichi, I don't think this is such a good idea." Akio said. "The Uzumaki is a little annoying but I doubt you have to go this far to show him how much of an ass he is."

Hikaru's eye twitched. _'I definitely should have been paried with Masaru and Suzume. Maybe I shouldn't have fallen asleep during the written exam and scored higher.'_

"Are you ready to do this?" Chiyoko asked.

"…" Hikaru was kept quiet, thinking of a way to get back at Akio for calling him an ass.

"What? Scared to fight a girl?" Chiyoko taunted.

"Chi-"

"Shut it Akio! Come on Hikaru! I know the son of the Nine-tailed Fox and the White Tigeress should be strong. If you're so tough, show me!" Chiyoko called.

Hikaru took a few steps away from the fuming girl he had been ignoring this entire time. His uncle, Shikamaru, was right. The Hidden Sand did have annoying girls that would soon grow up to be troublesome women. He closed his eyes.

_'Oh well. I just hope Mom and Dad don't hear that I fought a girl.'_ Hikaru thought as he activated his Byakugan.

He turned towards Chiyoko. "As a man of honor, you get the first move, Chiyoko-san"

Chiyoko smirked. "Let's do this." Chiyoko quickly ran through hand seals. "Poison Needle Shot!"

Hikaru saw the needles coming for him and dodged them quickly. His eyes picked up on Chiyoko coming towards him. She was faster than most students, possibly faster than Masaru, but that did not mean that he was slower. Nor did that mean that he was going to allow her to connect any blows.

Lee watched as Hikaru blocked all of Chiyoko's timed and precise strikes, taking notes on a notepad.

_'His defense is almost as good as Neji-kun's, and he has not even learned the Heavenly Spin yet.'_ Lee thought. _'I wonder how he learned this.'_

"Kick from the left," Hikaru said dodging Chiyoko's left foot. "Right fist," Hikaru dodged a punch from Chiyoko's right hand. "Sweep." Hikaru flipped over Chiyoko's leg. "Wait."

"How… How are you doing that? My mom never told me that the Byakugan can see into the future." Chiyoko stated.

Hikaru smirked. "There are two forms of sight that are greater than any dojutsu. They are foresight and insight. That, along with my Byakugan, gives me a few inches over you in everything except puppetry."

Chiyoko glared. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Sort of." Hikaru said.

Chiyoko seemed to grow much angrier and charged for Hikaru. Hikaru prepared and lashed out at Chiyoko with palm strikes. Lee was surprised to see that Chiyoko actually swatted Hikaru's palms away.

"My mom trained with the Hyuga prodigy. I know everything about your fighting style." Chiyoko said as she continued to swat Hikaru's hands away from her.

"That maybe true but," Hikaru said before landing a kick in Chiyoko's stomach. "I'm not just a Hyuga." Lee's eyes narrowed as Hikaru prepared at move that he had only heard about until then. Hanabi's own Five Star Kicks. "Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen Five Star Kicks!"

The last kick sent Chiyoko rolling on the ground. She got onto her hands and knees, glaring at Hikaru.

"I should've known…" Chiyoko said.

Hikaru did a few hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Chiyoko's eyes widened as she saw the fireball coming for her, only for it to stop inches away from her, the heat blowing into her face. When the attack ended, Hikaru stood in front of her, a slight frown on his face.

"You're lucky you're my teammate, and that your uncle is a friend of my dad's, or else." Hikaru said before extending a hand. Chiyoko noticed that his Byakugan was inactive and slapped it away. "Would you stop being so troublesome and take a hand?"

Chiyoko swept Hikaru off of his feet, and spun to her feet, a kunai in her hand.

"The match was never over." Chiyoko said. "A shinobi should never lower his or her guard unless they know that the enemy is defeated and detained."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at the girl. Being beaten has happened everyday in his life when he sparred against his parents, Hinata, and Neji, so he was used to the feeling. But being duped after trying to be nice has never happened.

"So, admit defeat." Chiyoko stated with a grin.

Hikaru quickly rolled backwards and stood up, faster than Chiyoko could react. His Byakugan was activated once more and his right hand was arched backwards, dark chakra surrounding it. He lunged for Chiyoko.

"Gentle Blade!" Hikaru shouted.

Chiyoko went to move, but Akio knew that she would not move in time. That was before Lee appeared, twisting Hikaru's arm behind his back.

"Hikaru-kun," Lee said in a strangely firm voice. "That move was one that your mother has perfected for months now. The simple fact that you know the first step to it is amazing and you seemed to know how to mold just enough chakra to maintain it. However, you are not allowed to use that technique during any spars against Chiyoko-chan or Akio-kun. You are only permitted to use that technique, once you have perfected it, in order to save a comrade's life. Do you understand?"

"Hai." Hikaru replied before Lee released him, the chakra shroud gone.

"Oi, Lee-sensei, what the heck was that move?" Akio asked.

"Hanabi-chan's technique is one that resembles the mixture of a standard Chidori, Rasengan, and the Jyuken." Lee said. "Like the Rasengan, it takes no hand seal to create it, just the molding of chakra to create a cloak around the user's hand. This cloak is then maintained at a certain intensity to allow the user to cut through nearly anything, like a Chidori, except this is the basic form." Lee looked at Chiyoko. "Had Hikaru-kun fully mastered it, he would have known the next step, keeping most of the chakra at the finger tips of the attack."

"What difference would that make?" Chiyoko asked. "He would have sliced me either way."

"Not exactly." Lee stated. "The perfect form of the Gentle Blade keeps most of the chakra at the finger tips so when the user strikes a single tenketsu, it will be damaged greatly. The chakra from the user is then shot from the finger that touches the tenketsu, Hanabi-chan usually uses two fingers to perfect the move."

"Wait a second," Akio said holding the middle and index fingers of his left hand in the air. "She only uses these two fingers?"

"That is correct." Lee said.

"And she can do what with these two fingers?" Akio asked.

"I have already explained the basic effects of the technique. With great accuracy, one can completely destroy their opponent's tenketsu without leaving as much as a scratch on their opponent." Lee said, causing Chiyoko's and Akio's eyes to widen. "But that is not the purpose of the technique."

"Wait a second," Chiyoko said. "It can have external effects, internal effects, _and_ something else?"

Lee nodded. "It is rumored that Hanabi's perfected form of the Gentle Blade can pierce one of Naruto-kun's Rasengan. I do not know whether or not it is an incomplete Rasengan or one empowered by the biju or Sage Mode. I do know that it was Naruto-kun himself that started the rumor and it is said that he learned it through a spar with his wife." Lee looked at Hikaru. "In theory, the Gentle Blade is one of the most dangerous techniques as of today and it should not be taught to mere genin for the fear that they might misuse it against their peers."

Hikaru bowed. "I'm sorry, Lee-sensei, Chiyoko-san."

_'He was trying to kill me.'_ Chiyoko thought. _'This Hikaru is about as stable as Akio-kun is at a house full of cats.'_

"Now," Lee said. "We will start with a few jogs around the training ground and then we will start training."

"Hai." the three genin said in unison.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"So Hikaru-nii's Gentle Blade is that dangerous?" Hayato said. "Wait a second! I know the Gentle Blade!"

"Sort of." Kakashi stated. "You know the imperfect form that Hikaru learned on his own. The perfected version is one that only Hanabi and Hikaru knows, Hanabi's being more precise. While Hikaru can only use it up to eight consecutive times with a hundred percent accuracy, Hanabi can slice one hundred and twenty eight different chakra points with one use of the Gentle Blade, making hers the deadliest version there is."

"Whoa…" Hayato said. "And I thought Dad's Rasengan was cool…"

"Get some rest. We will continue this tomorrow."

"Hai." Hayato said moving to his sleeping bag. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Hikaru-nii is the jinchuriki for half of the Jubi. Who is the other half?" Hayato asked.

"I will tell you at another time. Now bed." Kakashi said.

Hayato groaned, but did as he was told anyway. Due to his deal, he could not argue with Kakashi's rules.

Kakashi merely looked towards the sky.

_'Sensei, I hope this will make up for everything.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Misleading Conflicts

**New Journey Arc**

_**Chapter 8: Hikaru Gaiden PT. 2**_

**Present Day**

Hayato fell flat on his back with exhaustion, weezing as much as possible. Kakashi stood over him in his usual calm and aloof manner.

"I think that's enough for today." Kakashi said.

"Hai… Ka…Ka…Shi…Sen…Sei…." Hayato panted.

_'This kid has a lot of determination and chakra. A child his age should've been like this, hours ago.'_ Kakashi thought. _'Then again, this is Naruto's son I'm talking about.'_

Hayato sat up, sweat pouring down his face, but his breathing a bit better.

"Oi, Kakash-sensei… What about… Hikaru's story?" Hayato asked.

"Huh? Oh right. I guess now is the best time to finish that." Kakashi said. "Well, as you know, your brother contains one-half of the Jubi no Ookami and that the Gentle Blade is a very powerful and complex move. Now it's time to learn about one of the biggest cover stories in Konohagakure no Sato's history. Are you ready?" Hayato nodded. "Okay then…"

* * *

_**Three Years Ago**_

Hikaru quickly sat up in his bed, his hair covering his sweaty forehead. This was the ninth straight night that he had had that particular dream. He would become a giant wolf and devour his friends and family, only to be stopped and killed by his own father.

"Hikaru-kun," Hikaru looked at his doorway to see Chiyoko standing at his doorway. "Did you forget that we have a mission today?"

"No." Hikaru said. "I'm on my way." Hikaru stood up and caught the worried eyes of Chiyoko. "What is it, Chichi-chan?"

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Chiyoko asked.

"Hai." Hikaru said.

"Maybe you should see Takara's mom before we leave. She can go into your head and-"

"It's fine." Hikaru said with a smile. "I will be at the gates in thirty minutes." Chiyoko was going to protest more, but Hikaru had quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her. "I'm fine, Chichi-chan."

"Sure." Chiyoko said before leaving his room.

Minutes later, Hikaru was leaving the Uzumaki Compound. As he walked out with his gear in a bag on his back, Hikaru walked past Naruto. The two took a few steps before stopping completely.

"You're going to Wave Country? This is your first mission as jonin, right?" Naruto stated.

"Hai." Hikaru replied.

"Good luck son." Naruto said. "And if anyone attempts to attack you again, don't hesitate to kick their ass." Hikaru turned to see Naruto grinning at him. "Uzumaki style."

"Sure." Hikaru said. "I must get going. My team is waiting for me."

"Sure thing. And when you're ready to learn more about the Jubi, tell me. I'm more than willing to tell you." Naruto said before walking off.

Hikaru watched his father before turning and leaping off. He was late.

* * *

"You're late!" Chiyoko chastised her boyfriend.

"Troublesome…" Hikaru muttered. "Anyway, our mission is kind of simple. Go to Wave and drive out a bunch of bandits that are there."

Morino Haru sighed. "Why do _you_ get to be the leader of this mission?"

"Because he's the only jonin on the team baka." Akimichi Takara replied.

Hikaru looked at Morino Kinkura as the girl, who was also going to be jonin soon, stood quietly.

"Are you alright, Kinkura?" Hikaru asked.

"Fine." the girl said. "We should get going."

"Right." Hikaru said as he tied his hiate on his forehead. "Let's go."

The five took off at high speeds. As they ran out of the village, Hikaru took a moment to assess the team he was giving.

Chiyoko was a great taijutsu user and a weapon's master. She was also keen to poisons and well-adapt in puppetry. She, like Hikaru, could fight up close or at a distance no matter the situation. Plus, out of the group, she knew how to cooperate with Hikaru the most.

Then there was Haru. The boy was the son of the famed Morino Sakura and nephew of Morino Idate. While he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, he was sure witty and knew what his body was capable of. Despite his freakish strength and use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Haru was actually the Medic on hand. His knowledge of the human body was rumored to past his mother's one day. When he was not too busy messing with a female dummy's "boobies".

Next was Akimichi Takara. She was a distant fighter who used the Grass Release in battle. Hikaru had once questioned how one could use plants in battle, but after seeing her Pollen Spread Jutsu and Great Grass Execution, Hikaru realized how wrong he was. And if her Grass Release failed, Takara was well equipped with a katana on her back.

Finally, there was Morino Kinkura. She had a vast diversity in short-range and long-range combat. Rumor is she was the reincarnation of Orochimaru, though none of the newer generation had ever met the man to know for sure. To Hikaru, Kinkura was probably the best asset to his team. Her snakes gave her the ability to give/receive information without moving and she could hide her scent better than any other.

"Hikaru-kun," Chiyoko said. Hikaru glanced at her. "What are our orders?"

"Simple," Hikaru said. "You and Takara will stay hidden while Haru, Kinkura, and I scout these guys out head-on. On my signal, Takara will use the Pollen Spread Jutsu."

"What? Why that? That'll just make those hidden revealed." Takara said.

"Exactly. Kinkura and I may find people because she's a sensor and my Byakugan, but the rest of you are sitting ducks against invisible attacks." Hikaru explained. "When they are all revealed, Chichi-chan will take those out of range out."

"What about me?" Haru asked.

"You and I will use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to keep the bandits all in one secured area." Hikaru said. "If one were to get far enough and into a body of water, Takara's technique will end and we will have lost them if I can't see them or Kinkura can't sense them. Remember, the Hidden Mist Jutsu can affect my eyes and we can't take that chance that none of them know it."

"Maybe I should go ahead." Kinkura said.

"No. I don't want us to stray but so far from each other. Remember what happened to Naoki." Hikaru warned.

The others nodded. During a small mission that turned wrong, Naoki was overwhelmed and out-powered by three taijutsu users. Fortunately, Sasuke killed all three men and Naoki's wounds were tended to shortly after.

"Hikaru," Kinkura said. "While I think your plan has a high success rate, I think that your personal feelings for Chiyoko have her in the wrong possession. A taijutsu user like her should be on the front lines."

"I do agree that Chichi-chan's taijutsu is possibly one of her best traits." Hikaru stated gaining a growl from Chiyoko. "Well, best battling traits," Hikaru did not have to see the smile that replaced the sneer on Chiyoko's face. "But the facts remain that her weaponry, knowledge of poisons, and puppetry are what she does best. So I think my judgement is fair. Besides, Takara will need extra eyes, don't you think?"

"Why's that?" Takara asked.

"Just incase you find one of the enemies 'handsome' we'll need someone to snap you out of it." Hikaru responded.

"That's Takara for you." Haru said.

"No one asked you." Takara said angrily. "Baka."

* * *

Later that night, the team camped out in a small clearing in the woods. Hikaru chose to get away from the chattering group (sans Kinkura of course) and found a spot to just gaze at the stars.

_'I have to find a way to stop Hayato and the others from being branded.'_ Hikaru thought. _'I only have a little less than a year to do so.'_ Hikaru then remembered when Suzume showed him her seal. _'This stupid Caged Bird seal is really a drag.'_

"What are you thinking about?" Chiyoko asked.

"Nothing. Just looking at the constellations." Hikaru responded. "Are the others gone to sleep?"

"No. I just wanted to check in on you." Chiyoko said before pouting slightly. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No. I-" Hikaru was cut off by several explosions. He stood up. "Get down!"

Chiyoko was surprised when Hikaru tackled her onto the ground. Hundreds of kunai and shuriken burying in the ground after they missed their targets.

"This is the third time…" Hikaru muttered.

"Third time?" Chiyoko asked.

"Hey, are you two alright? We heard fighting." Takara said as she, Kinkura, and Haru approached them.

Hikaru stood up and held a familiar hand seal.

"Byakugan!" Hikaru activated his dojutsu. "There is a group of eleven. Takara, make them visible."

"Right." Takara said doing hand seals. "Grass Release: Pollen Spread Jutsu!"

Thousands of white spores rose from the ground and began flying through the air. Soon, they latched onto the enemy shinobi who thought that the technique was a diversion.

"Got them." Takara said.

"Let's go then." Hikaru said jumping off.

Kinkura and Haru quickly followed.

"What's wrong Chi-chan?" Takara asked.

"He said that this was the third time." Chiyoko said. "What happened when I went back to Suna?"

"I don't know, but we'd better look alive." Takara said.

"Right." Chiyoko said revealing a scroll. "Cover me."

Chiyoko summoned two puppets, one resembling Kakuzu and the other resembling Deidara. The Kakuzu puppet had neither mask nor cloak on, and had four of his masks on his back (earth, water, fire, and lightning) and the wind mask on his chest. The Deidara puppet had on a worn-out Akatsuki cloak.

"Grass Release: Root Breaker!" Chiyoko turned to see two large vines shoot from underground and slam into two attacking men that she had missed.

Chiyoko moved her left hand, causing Deidara to go after the two men that had attacked. While doing that, she focused on Kakuzu to go after her teammates.

Haru ducked under another fist.

"Boy you guys are sloppy." Haru said before a man stabbed him with a kunai in the back.

"Who's sloppy now?" the man asked before Haru's body poofed out of existence. "Shadow Clone?"

"You bet!" the real Haru said as he descended on the man with a bone shattering punch.

Hikaru felt the breeze that came from Haru's punch's impact. His eyes stayed focused on the three men in front of him.

"Let me guess. I'm going to ask who sent you and you're going to tell me that you can't tell." Hikaru said. "Eventually, I'm going to kill you all."

"You're nothing but a demon!" one of the men shouted.

Hikaru chuckled as dark chakra circled him.

"Funny you should mention that." Hikaru said as three red whiskers grew onto his face.

Hikaru ran for the man directly in front of him, who immediately dodged left. This prompted the other two men to jump for Hikaru.

"Rotation!" Hikaru called as he spun on his toes. The two men were swatted away and Hikaru slowed to a stop. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Kinkura and a masked shinobi met with their kunai before backing away from each other. Kinkura saw an array of shuriken coming towards her. Kinkura held a hand seal.

"Snake Clone Jutsu." she said quietly before her body deteriorated into a collection of snakes that slithered about. The shuriken missed its target (targets now) and the snakes slithered into another opening where they balled up and reformed Kinkura. "You three thought that you had me beat huh?"

"We know so!" a third man called coming from above.

"Hidden Shadow Sword!" Kinkura called as she thrust a palm towards the man. The blade of a red katana pierced the man as he descended on Kinkura. She threw the man off of the sword, allowing the sword to fully be summoned from her hand and licked her lips in an Orochimaru-like fashion. "This is where I kill you all."

Back with Takara and Chiyoko, Chiyoko had disposed of the two shinobi who attacked her and Takara earlier, using Deidara's exploding clay to do so.

"I think that's it." Chiyoko said.

"I'll check." Takara said doing hand seals. "Grass Release: Heart of the Forest."

Chiyoko watched as Takara's hands became something like roots and planted into the ground. Takara had her eyes closed as the jutsu took affect. Suddenly, Takara brought her hands up and her eyes shot wide.

"There are more coming!" Takara said. "We have to warn the others and get out of here!"

"Right." Chiyoko said.

Haru and Hikaru were now back-to-back.

"You ready?" Haru asked.

"Hn." Hikaru replied before the two ran towards three men.

"Giant Rasengan!" the two boys shouted, shoving the giant sphere towards the men.

One of the three men were able to dodge at the last second.

"Missed!" he called before Hikaru was behind him. "H-how?"

"Gentle Blade!" Hikaru shouted as his hand shot through the man's back and out of his chest. Hikaru then removed his hand and allowed the man to fall. "By the way, that was a Shadow Clone."

"Hikaru-kun!" Chiyoko called as she, Takara, and her two puppets, came towards them. "We have a problem. More are coming to our location!"

"How far are they?" Hikaru asked as Haru went to aid Kinkura, though the girl really did not need it.

"I'd say twenty minutes at the max." Takara answered.

"Chichi," Hikaru said. "I'll send Kinkura with you to retrieve only the necessities of our things. We will rendezvous in Wave. Understood?"

"But… What are you going to do?" Chiyoko asked.

"I'm going to lead a diversion on Enkoutou with Haru." HIkaru said. "Takara, will stay hidden and provide for cover up when needed." Hikaru glanced at Takara. "And don't hesitate to kill. Although, I'm sure you don't need me telling you this."

"Hai." Takara said before vanishing within the trees.

"Hikaru," Chiyoko said, catching Hikaru before he went to tell the other teammates his plan. "They're after it, aren't they?"

Hikaru gave Chiyoko a smile. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay."

Chiyoko smiled back, although she doubted it. Hikaru had told her that since the Chunin Exams where he first purposely tapped into the Jubi's chakra, he has been verbally attacked by men and women within the village. It was a longshot, but Chiyoko was starting to get the feeling that it was Konoha that was attacking.

"Chiyoko," Kinkura said. "We have a mission to do."

"Hai." Chiyoko said.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"Wait a second," Hayato said. "What was so important about their things?"

"To track someone, you need their scent, right?" Kakashi replied.

"Oh… Yeah." Hayato said. "But why send just Kinkura and Chiyoko? With Haru's Shadow Clone Jutsu, they job could have been done much faster."

_'He's a quick learner.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well, if you'd let me finish, you'd see why." Kakashi said. "So are you ready to hear the rest?" Hayato nodded. "Very well then."

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

"Are you ready?" Haru asked Hikaru.

"Yeah." Hikaru said biting his thumb and flashing through hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Beneath Hikaru, the large phoenix Enkoutou was summoned.

**"Hikaru-kun, what do you need?"** Enkoutou asked.

"I have to divert a group's attention while my teammates escape." Hikaru explained. "I need you to fly high, but not out-of-sight. I need them to follow me."

The phoenix turned to Haru. **"And him?"**

"He's coming with us for support." Hikaru said as Enkoutou lowered its head. "Come on Haru. We don't have all night."

"Right." Haru said climbing aboard the large bird.

"Enkoutou, let's move." Hikaru said.

**"Right."** Enkoutou said before flying off.

* * *

A group of twenty men and women stopped.

"He's on the move." one of the sensors said. "He's going north."

"Follow him!" the apparent leader said. "Shimura-san will kill us if we miss this opportunity!"

The group took chase to Hikaru, except for three.

"We'll dispose of the ones that are left behind. We can't have anyone knowing about this." the only woman in the remaining trio called to the group before leading her smaller team towards Chiyoko and Kinkura. "We need to make this swift."

"Hai." her two male teammates said.

* * *

_'I can't believe that he said that this is the third time and yet he still wants to do missions outside of the village.'_ Chiyoko thought as she continued to seal more of their needed things. _'Hikaru-kun is strong, but sooner or later, he is going to run into someone stronger.'_

"We have company." Kinkura said, her golden eyes in the direction that the source of the foreign chakra is coming from.

Chiyoko prepared herself, quickly putting Kakuzu and Deidara in front of her.

Takara watched from her hidden spot. _'That chakra seems so familiar…'_

Three adults landed in front of Kinkura and Chiyoko, Kinkura's eyes widening slightly.

"Miemi!" Kinkura called.

The woman chuckled. "Well, it's been a while, eh Kinkura?"

"Miemi?" Chiyoko said. "Who is she, Kinkura?"

"Miemi is on the Torture and Interrogation Force." Kinkura said. "She's equivalent to my godmother."

Takara frowned. _'This can't be… Miemi is also the one that-'_

Before Takara could finish, one of the two men with Miemi charged for Chiyoko and Kinkura. Chiyoko took no chances, controlling Deidara to fire multiple clay bombs from a compartment in his hollow palms at the man.

The man easily dodged the attack and sprung off of the side of a tree, coming directly for Chiyoko. He was seconds from hitting her before Kakuzu's black threads captured him.

Miemi laughed. "Kenten, did you expect to attack her so easily? I told you, allow me to handle these two. I did train Kinkura in the art of kenjutsu, and my abilities can surely defeat someone like they daughter of that Sand whore."

Chiyoko gritted her teeth. "My mom's not a Sand whore."

"Chiyoko, do not allow her to get to you." Kinkura said. "She's trying to get you angry to defeat you easily."

Miemi flicked a piece of snow white hair from her face and gave a grin that caused Takara to shiver a bit.

_'I remember.'_ Takara thought. _'The woman that we ran into during the Chunin Exams. The one that killed that rogue shinobi. Tomomittsu Miemi.'

* * *

_

_**Present**_

"Tomomittsu Miemi? I've never heard of her." Hayato said.

"If you'd stop interrupting, you would know a little more about her." Kakashi said.

Hayato grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Continue sensei."

Kakashi sighed. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, right before the big confrontation."

* * *

_**Three Years Ago**_

The Kakuzu puppet tossed Kenten back towards Miemi and their third teammate, Hissori.

"What are you doing here?" Chiyoko asked. "You're supposed to be Leaf Nin! Why are you attacking us?"

"You're in the way." Miemi said pulling out a broadsword with a dark gray blade. "And we will have to remove you all. But don't worry. We'll make sure that you're put on the memorial stone."

Kinkura clutched her sword. "I can't believe this! You guys are traitors to your own village!"

"No." Miemi said. "Tsunade was the traitor and Sarutobi was no different. They were the ones that attempted things such as an alliance with Kumo that ended in the Hyuga Incident and pampering a jinchuriki when Akatsuki had targeted him. Konoha suffered several losses during Pain's Invasion and it was all because Tsunade didn't have the spine to train the Kyubi brat like he was supposed to and use him against Akatsuki _and_ our other enemies."

"Let's not play around." Kinkura said getting into a defensive stance. "Since I know that you are the strongest of your team, I will focus on you first. Chiyoko, I suggest you start taking this seriously as well."

"Hai." Chiyoko said resealing her two puppets. She reached for Kurokage on her back. "Secret Black Sand Technique: Infinite Scorpion Armor!"

The puppet fused with Chiyoko and she whipped her scorpion-like tail behind her. Miemi smiled.

"Then let's go." Miemi said as she came for the two.

_'Damn. She's still faster.'_ Kinkura thought as she went to block Miemi's strikes.

Chiyoko watched as Kinkura and Miemi battled with their swords. Kenten then launched at Chiyoko, he holding two thin daggers. Chiyoko used her tail to block his blows as she hopped backwards. Hissori quietly came from behind Chiyoko. Chiyoko caught this and measured her attack.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Chiyoko called as she rose, spinning with her feet extended in a split-like fashion.

Hissori was hit by the attack and fell backwards before his body splashed into a puddle of water.

_'Water Clone.'_ Takara thought. _'So where is the real one at?'_

Chiyoko landed on her feet in time to see Kenten coming for her.

"Deadly Chakra Blade!" Kenten shouted as he jumped into the air and tempted to slice Chiyoko in half with the two swords by swinging them downward.

Chiyoko jumped out of the way and watched as a wave of chakra shot from the swing and sliced a tree behind her.

_'If I get hit by that, it'll be over.'_ Chiyoko thought. _'Got to get those swords away from him.'_

Kinkura blocked Miemi's blade with her own, though she knew that the older woman was just playing around.

"You've been training." Miemi said to Kinkura with a smile.

"I don't need your compliments anymore." Kinkura replied coldly. Miemi laughed before giving her sword a push, sending Kinkura sliding backwards. "Besides, you're no threat to me. I've learned more since then."

"Then why don't you show me what you can do?" Miemi said.

Chiyoko panted as she looked at her two opponents.

_'Looks like I'll have to start opening the Eight Gates.'_ Chiyoko thought.

Kenten smirked. "Come on demon slut. Show me what you're made of."

_'This guy's toast.'_ Chiyoko thought angrily.

* * *

Enkoutou flipped and twirled around several fireballs that were launched by the group of shinobi beneath them.

"Time to fight." Haru said before flicking the senbon that was in his mouth towards the shinobi on the ground and holding a hand seal. "Shadow Senbon Jutsu!"

The single senbon multiplied into the thousands and Haru jumped off of Enkoutou.

"Dad really rubbed off on him." Hikaru said. "Enkoutou, get ready. As soon as Haru is at a safe distance, we'll hit them with a Phoenix Beast Wave."

"Hai." the phoenix said.

Haru landed on the ground hard, cratering the area around him. Of the seventeen men and women that were after Hikaru currently, only two of them were demobilized from the Shadow Senbon used earlier.

Haru saw the remaining fifteen around him and smirked.

"Well, I must say, this isn't the welcoming party I expected." Haru said.

"Kill him." the leader said as the fourteen others began to take turns against Haru.

Haru dodged the punch from one man before spinning and dodging a second one. Haru's eyes caught two shinobi doing hand seals.

_'Earth.'_ Haru thought as he recognized the pattern.

"Earth Release: Mud Indulgence!" the two shouted.

_'Got to move!'_ Haru thought as he began running away.

"Enkoutou, now." Hikaru said doing a hand seal. "Wind Release: Violent Beast Wave Palm!"

Hikaru shot the attack towards the ground before Enkoutou ignited the wind with flames.

"Get out of the way!" the leader of the attacking shinobi ordered.

Haru watched from a safe distance.

_'I wonder if Hikaru knew that during the Chunin Exams.'_ Haru thought. _'If he did, and he nailed me with it instead, I wouldn't be here!'_

Hikaru flipped onto the ground and Enkoutou dispelled above him.

"There he is." the leader said. "Kill him."

_'Wolf… Give me chakra.'_ Hikaru thought as men, women, and kunai came flying towards him.

"Get out of the way!" Haru shouted.

"Shinra Tensei!" Hikaru shouted.

* * *

_**Present**_

"Shinra Tensei…? Hey! That's the move dad said the creeping guy with the piercings did!" Hayato called. "The reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths!"

"Very good." Kakashi said. "But your brother learned the technique through a different circumstance."

"Right." Hayato said. "Say, Kakashi-sensei. If you weren't there, how do you know this stuff?"

"Who says that I wasn't there?" Kakashi replied.

* * *

_**Three Years Ago**_

Kakashi hopped through the trees at high speeds with Shikamaru.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru stated. "Why do Naruto's problems always become the problem of the village? The Nine-tailed Fox brought Akatsuki, the lack of parents brought his need for attention, and his own pervertedness created an even scarier and pregnant Hanabi."

"You know that Root is targeting Hikaru for the Jubi's power." Kakashi said to the lazy jonin. "It is our duty to protect him."

"This is such a pain in the ass." Shikamaru said. "Why couldn't I just have stayed an academy instructor? The pay was good. The hours were decent. And I wouldn't be called on this type of missions."

"I don't know." Kakashi said. "I've spotted Hikaru ahead. Let's go."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm moving as fast as I can."

* * *

Hikaru was panting heavily. Using that jutsu always made him faint, especially when he refused to allow the Jubi's will to take over.

"Hikaru!" Haru said as he ran to his friend, who was down on one knee. "Hikaru, what the hell was that?"

"Strongest… Ninjutsu… Ever." Hikaru said with a small smile.

Haru grinned. "I'll say! You wiped out an entire army!"

"Not exactly." the two boys turned to see the leader of the group still standing, along with four other male shinobi. "You didn't think we knew you could do that, did you?"

"I can't move for another two minutes." Hikaru muttered.

"Now you tell me." Haru murmured before looking at the leader of the Root forces. "Wait a second… Don't I know you?"

"Of course you do. My name is Inuzuka Daisuke." the man said. "I was the one who 'saved' you during the Chunin Exams alone with my teammate, Tomomittsu Miemi."

Haru paused. _'Yeah. They killed that rouge nin that was after Masaru. Now he's out here trying to kill me. This is bad.'_

"Men," Daisuke said. "Get them."

The four other shinobi ran towards them. Haru's hands began to glow green as chakra surrounded them.

_'Chakra Scapel.'_ Hikaru thought.

Haru charged at the other shinobi. He swung for two of the men who separated before the third man landed a punch in Haru's gut and the fourth landed a punch on Haru's face, causing him to roll backwards.

_'I'm not healing fast enough.'_ Hikaru thought before a mysterious hooded figure landed in front of the four men and took them out with multiple snakes shooting from his sleeves. _'This is bad…'_

The hooded figure turned towards Hikaru.

"So… You're Naruto-kun's son, eh? You're even better than I expected." with that, a snake flew from beneath his sleeve towards Hikaru.

"Have to… Move!" Hikaru called but with no avail. The snake latched onto his neck, biting him. "Aah!"

"Hikaru!" Haru called as he hopped onto his feet. "You jerk! What did you do to him!"

Haru charged for the hooded figure who only laughed in a sinister and creepy manor. Haru threw a chakra enhanced fist at the man, who simply dodged it and landed a blow to Haru's arm.

_'He… He paralyzed my arm with just one shot!'_ Haru thought as he stumbled forwards, holding his limp right arm. _'Too bad for him I know the perfect counter.'_

"Eat this!" Haru said raising his right hand in the air punching the ground with much force.

Hikaru watched through pain and agony as the ground cracked, a fissure along with boulders racing towards the hooded man. He saw that the hooded man simply vanished.

"This is bad." Hikaru mumbled. "I wonder if Chichi-chan is alright."

* * *

Chiyoko had opened two of the Eight Gates and that was still not enough. Apparently, Kenten did more of a blunt approach. He used no tactics to hide himself. He just went right in for the kill. Hissori, on the other hand, was a skillful use of the Silent Killing technique. He was sneaking and crafty. Plus, he had stopped her from controlling Kenten twice now.

_'I have to finish this soon. Kinkura needs my help.'_ Chiyoko thought.

"I have you now!" Kenten called.

Chiyoko used her tail to block Kenten's swords before catching Hissori's hands.

_'Not good!'_ Chiyoko thought.

Takara clenched her fists. _'Naruto-sensei always had me in the back because I always let Haru and Masaru-kun defeat our opponents. Well, not this time!'_

Miemi kicked Kinkura away. "A third one?"

Takara jumped for Kenten, her katana reflecting the moonlight. Kenten dodged her before Takara took after him. Chiyoko focused her eyes on Hissori.

"I guess I can finally focus on you." Chiyoko said.

Hissori was able to break free before her tail stabbed him. Chiyoko chased after the man before he got out of her view.

Kinkura hissed in pain as she dropped to her knees and clutched her right arm, the gash on it only made her angrier. She glared at her opponent whom she once thought of as a godmother. Now, she would never speak the name Tomomittsu Miemi with pride again.

"Look at you," Miemi said walking towards Kinkura. "Such a frail girl. And they think that you should be considered Orochimaru's reincarnation. Let me just say, Orochimaru would _never_ be on his knees now."

Kinkura smirked, her hair covering her eyes. "You have no clue one what you're talking about."

"Really?" Miemi asked.

Kinkura looked at Miemi with snake-like slits in her eyes. Miemi froze once their eyes connected.

"Wh-what's going on? W-why c-can't I m-move?" Miemi asked.

Kinkura giggled. "Silly Miemi, did you not hear about my birth? What chakra Orochi-kun had in my mom, it somehow seeped into me. And now, you get to see why I'm known as the Viper of the Hidden Leaf."

Kinkura took in a deep breath before spitting thousands of snakes towards Miemi. Kinkura watched as the snakes piled and balled around Miemi. Her eyes narrowed as the snakes began to dispel and Miemi's body was nowhere to be found.

"Run all you want, Tomomittsu. I will kill you." Kinkura said before turning to see Chiyoko chasing after Hissori. "But first, I will start with both of your teammates."

"Venom Earth Strike!" Chiyoko called as she shot her tail into the ground.

Hissori barely dodged the attack before he gasped. Chiyoko's eyes winced a bit. Kinkura stood with her back to Hissori before the top portion of his body slid off of his body.

"Kinkura." Chiyoko said, the girl's golden snake-like eyes turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm done playing. Where is Takara?" Chiyoko only pointed behind her. "Finish our orders. Make sure that there is nothing here that they could use to track us."

"Hai." Chiyoko said as Kinkura's body stretched like a snake and tunneled underground. Chiyoko then looked towards the area where Hikaru had flown off to. "Hold on Hikaru-kun."

* * *

Hikaru continued to block Daisuke's wild swings and swipes. His chakra was going haywire and he was having more trouble keeping his darker half at bay than he had defending against Daisuke. He turned to see Haru fighting the four men that were previously bounded by snakes.

"Tell me," Hikaru said to Daisuke. "Why are you guys attacking people from your own village?"

"I think that's simple. With your best-friend being Uchiha Masaru, I think you can understand what a coup d'etat is." Daisuke said.

"It makes no sense. They were wiped out." Hikaru said.

"No. The Uchiha Clan were a bunch of fools." Daisuke said. "We are smarter. With spies within almost every village, we are well prepared for a civil war and we will use the power of the Jubi to assert victory. We have aid even from your clan, the Hyuga Clan." Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "Tsunade and her 'apprentice' Naruto have run this village into the ground. Now it's time for us to take back our spot in the world. As the toughest of the hidden villages!"

"You're insane." Hikaru replied. "No one can control the Yin chakra of the Jubi. Even as we speak, I am doing everything in my power from unleashing it from ripping you piece by piece."

Daisuke snickered. "That's your problem. You're just like your father. You don't know how to use the power that you were given."

"And as much of a drag it is for me to say this," Shikamaru said. "But you're dumber than both Hikaru and Naruto. And that's saying something since Naruto wore a jumpsuit with the brightest orange color ever."

"What?" Daisuke grunted. "When'd you two get here?"

"About the same time you began focusing solely on Hikaru." Shikamaru said. "Normally I wouldn't come all this way to save someone who could probably beat me, but his aunt and mom put up a good argument and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Naruto either."

"And I," Kakashi said holding a Lightning Blade. "I have a promise to keep. I will protect my godson."

"Save Haru." Hikaru said. "I can handle him. My chakra has returned to normal."

"I-"

"I'm still leader of this mission." Hikaru interrupted Kakashi, black floral tribal marks taking on the right side of his face. "And I won't die until it's over!"

* * *

_**Present**_

Hayato was leaning in as close as he could without falling off of the log into the fire in front of him, his mouth slightly opened as Kakashi paused.

"What happened next?" Hayato asked.

"I think that's enough for now." Kakashi said before yawning. "Besides, I'm tired."

"Tired? You overslept by _four hours_!" Hayato shouted.

"True. But I'm worn out and want to rest. So we'll rest. That is, unless you want to disobey my orders." Kakashi said.

Hayato huffed. "Fine Kakashi-sensei, we'll rest."

Kakashi grinned before standing up and going towards his sleeping bag.

_'He's hiding something.'_ Hayato thought before looking at the stars above him. _'What is it Hikaru-nii? What did you do?'

* * *

_

Hikaru and Jarui landed in an opening in-between Amegakure and the Land of Wind. The two turned to look at their pursuers.

"I bet you weren't ready to see us again." Akio said.

Hikaru's eyes turned from Akio, to Lee, and finally Chiyoko. He reached and took his hat off of him, something Jarui noted.

"So they're that tough?" Jarui asked.

"Inuzuka Akio, son of Inuzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Karin. He can track anyone anywhere." Hikaru said. "Rock Lee, taijutsu master and has the ability to open seven of the Eight Gates. Successor of the Might Guy. And," Jarui then looked at Chiyoko. "Sabuka no Chiyoko. Master of poisons and puppetry as well as taijutsu expert. Last I heard, she can open six of the Eight Gates."

"They don't sound that tough." Jarui stated.

"This is the team I was on when I was a Konoha genin." Jarui smirked at the statement. "Akio and Chiyoko were my teammates and Lee-sensei, well, he was my sensei. There is no way that you can take on Lee-sensei. Not without taking him seriously that is."

Jarui nodded before crushing the sucker in his mouth with his teeth.

"Fine then! We'll destroy these suckas and go find that brat reibi!" Jarui exclaimed. "First I'll behead that stupid mutt from Wave Country, then I'll slash through the green guy, and as for the girl, well, I'll have fun with her before killing her."

"No." Hikaru said coldly. "Leave my teammates to me. I know them better and you will need to focus on Lee-sensei without interruption."

Jarui shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Hikaru-kun," Chiyoko stated. She then pointed directly at him. "I told you I'd drag your ass back home."

"You're still troublesome. Beautiful, but troublesome." Hikaru responded. "But I am ready whenever you are, Chichi-chan."

Lee put a hand on Chiyoko's shoulder.

"Remember our deal." Lee said. "I will be the one to fight Hikaru."

_'So much for knocking them out.'_ Hikaru thought. _'Damn it Lee-sensei, you're making this harder than it should be.'_

"Get ready Hikaru-kun! I will test to see if your flames of youth have grown since we have last met!" Lee said before pumping his fist into the air. "Prepare yourself. Here I come!"


End file.
